Reconnected Lives
by Ginger159
Summary: Ava and Anya are your normal sophmores. Except for their hard rock music and crazy clothes, life is pretty straightforward. But then two brothers come onto the scene. Together, the four of them must realize who they are, the danger that is rising...and that this has happened before. But if history is to repeat itself, then how can they save their homes, as well as their lives?
1. Comic Cons and Strange Men

**Hello once again audience! Yes, I took that off of Tobuscus. Any ho, this is my other Inuyasha story. Yes, we still have Cynder and Emiko in here, because I made them, and I absolutely love them! So, without futher adue, I will present you with the first chapter! Oh yeah, and these will be posted once a weekend. Enjoy and review! I love your thoughts! Also, an * sign means a note or written message. Just cause I don't have word changer thingys on here.**

Anya opened her eyes slowly as her alarm went off. She extended a pale arm and slid the button over to STOP, then turned back around and snuggled deeper into her bed covers, watching rainbows from her prism slowly move their way across her room. After a few minutes, she swung her legs out from under the bed covers and slowly sat up, stretching and pushing her mass of fire red hair out of her face. It was Saturday, October 11, 2014, the day after her best friend's birthday. Grinning to herself, she opened her blue and yellow curtains, letting the light from the sun stream into her basement window. Walking over to her bed, she sat down and unplugged her phone, sending a text to her sister/best friend.

**Hey guess what? I'm send u a txt REAL early on ur birthday weekend!**

Giggling quietly to herself, she grabbed her old white robe and swung it on, putting her phone and her MP3 in each pocket. Then, she out of her room, across the main room in the basement, and up the stairs.

To all the world, Anya was a normal, straight A sophomore with the 'good girl' personality that people either loved or hated, with no real medium. However there was a different side to her, which was shown as she put her earbuds in and Black Veil Brides started blaring from them. Singing quietly to herself she made a cup of coffee, glancing at the note her parents had left her on the kitchen table.

*Going for a bike ride, be back soon!*

She grabbed a pen and wrote underneath it in big letters, putting it near the door to their garage so that they saw it when they came in.

*Outside! :)*

She walked down to their sliding door on the platform that broke their flight of stairs into two parts. Opening the door, she went outside to their small yard barefoot, breathing in deeply and relishing the temporary half-freedom that came with going to their backyard and staring intently at the beautiful farmer's field behind them. Sitting on the chairs out by their firepit which was closest to their back fence, she turned to a song and sang it quietly, letting it fill her heart and pour out in her voice.

_Hooooooo Aaaa Whooooaaaa_

_I was looking for a breath of life_

_A little touch of heavenly light_

_But all the choirs in my head sang noooo_

_To get a dream of life again_

_A little vision of the start and the end_

_But all the choirs in my head sang nooo_

She was brought back to reality by her phone going off. Sighing, she pulled it out and looked at the reply from her sister.

**You suck monkey butt!**

Anya giggled.

**Ai-me onaway! ;)**

**Whatever.**

This was how they talked. Including the phrases that didn't really make sense. What they really were was Japanese phrases they learned from anime movies that they loved to watch. Another different thing about the seemingly normal girls.

**You still good for today?** her sister asked.

**Yup! Can't wait!**

**Hehe, me either.**

**Whatcha up to?**

**Listening.**

**To?**

**You know... my friends.**

Anya's smile fell slightly.

**U okay?**

**I'm fine! They're not being trouble. Just talking.**

**Good. Can u understand them?**

**Something about... I dunno, but I swore I heard them say kitte.**

**Listen? In Japanese?**

**Yeah. Weird right?**

**Yeah. Weird.**

Anya thought hard for a minute. Two years ago, her sister had lost the voices for a while. It had freaked her out. Now, they were suddenly back on her birthday, and more urgent than ever.

"Anya!"

She turned around and saw her mom kneeling by the window on the main floor, smiling.

"Hey!" she said, putting on a smile. She had learned to hide her emotions from everyone except...well...her onaway.

"Come on in and eat some breakfast! You've got a fun day today!"

"Coming!" she called.

She sent a swift text to her onaway, saying they'd talk later and ran in to have breakfast.  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Navada, or Ava as she liked to be called, sat on her bed after getting her last text from her sister and sighed. Anya, for that was her sister, was going to help her. That was for sure. She got up after hearing her mom calling her for food.

"Foooooood!" she said, running out to the kitchen.

Her mom laughed and nodded to the chair, "Eat up."

Ava quickly shoved down food and ran to the bathroom, cleaning up and then going back to her room. She opened her closet and looked around thoughtfully. After a few minutes, she chose her black Inuyasha shirt that Anya had given her for her birthday. The picture of Inuyasha was bloody and not entirely to her mother's standards but it was a gift from Anya so she won so HA! After choosing that, she put on matching blood red skinny jeans and her blue eye shadow, purple eyeliner, and mascara. She pulled her hair into a ponytail and gave herself a once over in the mirror. A tall, tanned, Amazon figured girl stared back at her, with big doe eyes that were a riveting dark blue that had a spiked ring of gold around the pupil. Straight golden hair cascaded above the top of her head, falling to her neck as it bounced in its ponytail, and her heart-shaped lips were pressed together as she examined herself. Giving a nod of approval, she left the bathroom. After an hour of her pacing and bouncing eagerly on her heels, her mom finally called for her to get into the car. They drove to the other side of Legion Kansas, small town USA. It only took five minutes until they pulled into her driveway. Anya came running out after calling a hurried goodbye to her parents, carrying a duffel bag for the sleep over. She had on her shirt that Ava had gotten her, a black one as well, with the saying _Someday My Youkai Will Come_, black jeans and black leather boots with a slight heel. Smaller than her, but just as feisty when needed, her pale skin stood out like a light. She had a runner's build with almost no chest, but a good butt on her part. Her narrower face was almost hidden behind her thick, layered hair that swung around her, going to her mid-back, however her extremely dark green eyes sparkled with happiness as her full lips curved into a smile. Ava got out to meet her and smiled, not looking her directly in the eyes, for her gaze was unnervingly intense. She looked down and grinned, "Nice shoes."

They were both wearing leather boots.

Anya grinned, "Telepathy."

Ava helped load her bag into the trunk, and together they climbed back into the car and they started off.

They were going to a comic con that was, amazingly, in the city closest to them, Newmen. But it wasn't just any comic con. No, it was an anime comic con. Ava and Anya had been planning this thing for months and were both bouncing on their seats with excitement. It took about 45 minutes to get there, for the con was on the far side of Newmen. The sisters ran out of the car before it was even fully stopped and quickly got in line. Ava's parents stood behind them until they got to the front of the line, then pulled them to one side.

"Now, here's thirty dollars." Her mom said, handing Ava a couple of bills, "You can stay here until closing, but don't talk to strangers and don't get separated."

Ava nodded, "Got it."

"Stay safe." her dad said.

With that, they left the girls alone.

Anya pulled out her own wad of thirty dollars and gave a mischievous grin, "Shall we?"

"Lets." Ava grinned.

They charged into the mass.

It was blissful hours of heaven. Ava could forget the rustling spirits for awhile and just hang out with her onaway. They roamed around, looking at animes they had never seen before, some interesting and some just...no. Eventually they found what they were looking for.

"And here it is." Anya said breathlessly.

The Inuyasha booth. The Holy Grail of animes. They ran over and started browsing everything, looking a sneak peaks, things you didn't hear about on the anime, and even saw some weird machines were you could fight Naraku. As Ava was looking at little babulles, she noticed a boy glance her way. He quickly ignored her but she was already interested.

He was cute. Really cute, with tanned skin, a little taller than her and a lean, yet muscular build. He had strange white blonde hair that was short and natural kind of spikey, and just looked white, yet he clearly wasn't albino. His light brown eyes flickered back over to her, then back down, as he pretended to be interested in a fake Jewel. He wore a forest green shirt and brown khakis. You didn't see guys like this in comic cons normally so Ava walked a little closer. _No, I have a boyfriend._ she reminded herself. Still, it wouldn't hurt to go to the same section. She walked over next to him and examined Inuyasha neck chains, acting like he wasn't there. They exchanged sideways glances, but nothing more. After a few minutes, Ava decided he wasn't worth it that much and walked away, giving a flirty smile over her shoulder as she passed. The guy watched her as she walked away, his face unreadable. Ava gave a grin and went to look for Anya.

Anya was staring at the examples of how they made the anime. She took out a notebook and compared her drawings to theirs, looking at detail and ways to improve on her sketches. Glancing up from her thoughts, she noticed a teenage boy watching her. _M__ore of a young man._ she decided. He was about a year or two older than her, with lightly tanned skin, about 5 10, with a slim, but muscled build. He had unnatural whiteish hair that was almost silver in the light, longer, ending at the nape of his neck, bangs reaching down to slightly hide his dark brown eyes that watched her intently. He was wearing a white shirt and dark jeans, with a black leather jacket. She lifted her head high and stared right back. They locked eyes for a moment, then the boy turned away and walked off as if nothing had happened. Anya turned back to her drawings, pushing the strange meeting out of her head. After a while, she felt a hand on her shoulder and recognized who it was.

"Hey onaway." she said without looking up.

"Heeey. Wanna move on?"

Anya looked around, then nodded, "Sure. You wanna buy something first though?"

"Yup!" she held out a dog tag necklace with Inuyasha outlined on it.

"Sweet!"

"You?"

Anya thought, then gave a grin, "Yeah I found something I want." she walked towards the back, gesturing for Ava to follow her.

At the back, there was a booth with the most amazing things Ava had ever seen. She walked over and stared reverently at the mounted object, "Tetsusaiga."

"Hai. And look." she showed her both of Sesshomaru's sword, Miroku's staff, Sango's boomerang, and Kagome's arrows, "What I wouldn't give to get one of these."

Ava nodded, "But they're way too pricy."

"**And** we're not eighteen." Anya said sadly.

"Look though!" Ava took a sheet of paper from the booth, "Fencing. If we get a degree or something in this, we might be able to buy one of these."

They looked at it for a long time, then at each other.

"Deal." Anya said.

Ava nodded.

They each grabbed one, plus the contact information for the booth, and headed out. As they passed the entrance, they ran into the two boys, now next to each other. Ava gave a smile as she passed and Anya nodded to the oldest, the one she had seen earlier. They chanced a behind them as they passed, noting the similar facial features and the way they carried themselves.

"Brothers."

"Yup."

"You saw them earlier?"

"Saw the oldest guy at the drawing/anime spot. You?"

"Youngest, at the gift shop."

They shrugged at each other and hurried off, intent to see more.

As the evening dwindled into the night, Anya looked at her phone sadly, "We've got to head back.

Ava nodded. It had been so much fun, but it wasn't over yet, "Sleep over time."

"Crazy time." Anya said with a grin.

"Yayyyyyyyy!" Ava said in her GIR voice.

Anya laughed, "Come on GIR, let's go."

As they walked back towards the parking lot, Anya accidentally bumped into a person next to her, "Oh! I'm sorry!"

Looking around she saw a slim built teen a couple years younger staring at her. He looked rich, with nice clothing and expensive brands, his hair carefully combed down. However she didn't see any parents nearby that looked like him. He had Caucasian skin with light blond hair, and was taller, her height, and lanky. She shivered, staring into his unnaturally pale eyes, the lightest brown that she had ever seen, practically clear, giving them a weird color. Almost...purple.

"Anya? Come on!" Ava said.

Anya quickly turned away and ran after her, feeling the boy's gaze on her back.

They got to the parking lot, meeting Ava's parents at the car.

"Did you girls have fun?" her mom asked as they climbed in.

Anya and Ava nodded, Ava launching into stories as Anya got quiet and stared out the window.

**Yay, first part is up!**


	2. Sleepover Songs

**Say hello to part twooooo! Hope you enjoy! I'm not getting very many readers and that makes me sad. :( Oh well, if nothing else, this is for the few who enjoy. Review please! I enjoy your thoughts!**

When they got home, Ava led Anya into her room, plopping her bags on her floor and together they flopped on her bed, staring around her room. The walls were pink, with a light brown dresser, mirror and bookshelf. Her walls had Alice in Wonderland, Twilight, and the Cheshire Cat decorated on it, with perfume, a zombie doll, and other interesting boxes and statues on her mirror/dresser. Her bookshelf was crammed full of supernatural and dragon books, with a wicker basket with perfume sitting on the second to the top shelf. Her bed itself was pink with green and pink decor pillows and a squishy monster truck. Ava sighed, feeling her muscles relax as her little smell dispenser squirted mist into the air, filling the room with a peachy smell.

"I love your room." Anya said.

"Me too."

They sat there for a second, then Anya sat up, "What do you wanna do?"

"Ummm, let's kill people on Jaws."

"Okee dokee."

They ran downstairs and Ava popped in the disc. Anya lay back and watched her eat people for awhile, then got out her phone and looked up random quizzes, asking Ava questions as she played. She got an Inuyasha quiz, on which Ava got Inuyasha, Naraku, than Inuyasha. Finally, she found a quiz for the Inuyasha villains only. It didn't give anything away and had very detailed questions and answers. Ava took it nervously and got Naraku.

"HA!" Anya said.

"Shut up!" Ava said, feeling herself blush slightly, "You do it then!"

"Fine I will." Anya said.

Ava paused the game and watched until Anya announced that the results were loading. After a second, she paled slightly, then colored bright red, "No. Nononononononononononono..."

Ava grabbed the phone from her, curious and eager to see who she got. She looked down and burst out laughing, "That's a new one."

"Shut up! It's not funny!" Anya said, turning an even darker shade of scarlet.

"It is to! Hakudoshi? Wooow Anya, I thought you were better than that."

"Well I am a ginger, so I guess we have something in common." Anya mumbled.

"And what's that?"

"Sucking out souls."

Ava started laughing, "Touche, touche."

After a moment, they both fell into a comfortable silence. Ava had a song pop into her head and she started singing, Anya following suit.

_I remember tears streamin down your face when I said I'd never let you go._

_When all those shadows almost killed you light._

_I remember you said, don't leave me here alone._

_But all that's dead and gone and past tonight._

_Just close your eyes!_

_The sun is going down_

_You'll be alright!_

_No one can hurt you now._

_Come morning light,_

_You and I will be safe and sound._

_Don't you dare look out your window,_

_Darling everything's on fire._

_The war outside our door keeps raging on._

_Hold on, to this, lullaby_

_Even when the music's gone._

_Just close your eyes!_

_The sun is going down_

_You'll be alright!_

_No one can hurt you now._

_Come morning light,_

_You and I will be safe and sound._

_Ooooo_

_Ooooo_

_Ah oh, ah oh_

_Oooo_

_Oooo_

_Ah oh, oh ah oh_

_Just close your eyes!_

_You'll be alright!_

_Come morning light,_

_You and I will be safe, and, sound._

_Ooooo_

_Ooooo ah ra ra_

_Ooooo_

_Oooo ah ra ra_

_Oooo_

_Ooo ah ra ra_

Ava snapped out from an apparent daze when they finished the song and felt her cheeks damp from tears. Looking over, she saw that Anya had also been crying, though her eyes were not red.

"What...what was that?" she asked shakily, "I felt so sad."

Ava shook her head numbly. She had no idea what had come over her though she had felt like they had sang this song before. At a much sadder time. She shook her head, "Anyways, let's see if we can talk to my friends now."

She closed her eyes and found them within seconds, hearing their whispering voices. Opening them, she saw blurry shapes, but nothing more, no clear picture of what they were. They seemed to be stretching their hands out to her, asking her to listen.

"What? What do you want?" she asked.

They gestured and sent their whispering songs to her, blending together so that she couldn't understand a thing they were saying.

"Come on! One at a time!"

But they seemed unable to understand her either. She felt frustration building up inside her and tears started falling down her cheeks, "I can't...I can't understand you. Why?"

But they merely faded away.

Ava blinked her eyes and auras and shapes faded away into the background. She saw Anya watching her sadly, "Nothing?"

Ava shook her head, "We just can't reach each other. It's like a block or something. It's so frustrating!" she slammed her fist against the ground.

Anya scooted over and put an arm around her shoulders, "We'll figure it out onaway."

"It was a little better this time. I could make out shapes, but I don't know what exactly. Humanish?"

"Hmm, do you think we know them?"

"They seem to know us, whoever they are. But, I just don't know."

They sat together for a second, then Ava looked up, "I guess it can't be helped. For now at least."

"Agreed." Anya said with a smile.

"I'll get us some soda and then..." Ava gave an evil grin, "We're watching the second Twilight."

"Ugh." Anya groaned.

"Yes! And you're gonna love it." Ava said and raced upstairs.  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Anya smiled fondly as she watched Ava run off, but the smile fell as soon as she left. She turned around and stared where Ava had been minutes before, trying to sense the spirits. Getting nothing, she lay back, thinking about these new apparitions. Who were they? And what did they want? Sighing, she grabbed her drawing pad and started doodling. After a few minutes, she looked down and jumped. She had a story going on on her paper. Four figures faced a small child. Then there was nothing but mist and rubble. From there, she had turned the page to face a creepy picture. Hakudoshi stared at her, but his detail was far more intricate than she had ever drawn before. It normally took her a few tries to get this good and she had only drawn him once, a long time ago. However he wasn't a child. He looked about her age now, a thinner face and an older look. His smile seemed to say, _"I'm back."_

"Creepy." she muttered.

"Nani?" Ava asked, coming down the stairs.

At that moment, with the use of Japanese, Anya swore the picture shimmered ever so slightly. She shuddered, "Nothing." she said, closing her notebook, "Let's start this thing."

They watched Twilight and talked until they fell asleep, the TV still on, worn out by the day's events.  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Anya opened her eyes slowly, blinking in the clear light of the morning. Her dreams had been restless, with young boys, purple eyes, spirits, and the random gaze of the young man she had seen chasing her round and round inside her head. Sitting up, she saw Ava next to her, still asleep. Smiling, she took her pillow and whacked her onaway, "Get up."

"Mmf, no goway."

"Get up."

"Eff off."

Anya shoved her, "Up!"

Ava sat up, took her pillow, and whacked her right back, "NO!"

At that moment, a black bundle of fur came charging down the stairs and attacked the two girls.

"Gah!" Anya said and pulled the covers over her head.

"Chloe!" Ava cried happily.

The little Toto dog panted excitedly, licking Ava's face and hands until she pushed her away. She then proceeded to attack Anya's form, which was hiding under the covers.

"Go away!" Anya's muffled voice came from underneath the mound.

Ava laughed, "Get her Chloe!"

After a few minutes of that, the girls went upstairs and got ready for the day.

Anya paced the living room, waiting for Ava. She had on a dark blue shirt with the words, **Regenerate And Carry On**, written in white letters, and blue jeans. Her hair was down and in her face. Ava soon came out in a shirt with the Mad Hatter on it, with blue jeans as well. They ran outside and sat on the swings until Anya's dad came. Ava gave her onaway a hug, "See ya tomorrow!"

"See ya! School time!" Anya said.

"And there was much rejoicing."

Anya laughed, "See ya."

Ava watched her drive off, then went in to do homework and cello, determined not to dwell on the spirits. For now.  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

When Anya got home, she unpacked, practiced her voice, and fell onto her bed, putting in her earbuds and listening to music, zoning out to the world. _I wish I wasn't in reality. Anywhere but here. Heck, I'd be okay with being taken by Naraku even._ sighing, she turned over and stayed there until dinner.


	3. Some New Faces

**Hello! This is going to be a little longer one and you'll get some Cynder/Inuyasha; Emiko/Sesshomaru action, NOT IN A BAD WAY! Enjoy and review please!**

"Anya. Time to get up." Anya heard her door opened and her mom's voice.

Grumbling, she sat up slowly, looking out at the still dark sky. Even though it was late start, the longer nights made it hard to get up. She slid out of bed and got ready for school.

About an hour later, she was getting out of her car, hearing a call from behind her, "Ginger!"

"Blonde!" she called back, turning around and seeing Ava walking up to her.

Ava came up and poked her, "Goth."

"Seen."

She giggled, and they started walking into school.

They went to the high school in their small town. It was big, but then again, the students of Legion made up at least half of the population. The other half was the parents and old folk. As the girls walked in, Anya caught a glimpse of someone familiar. _But...nah. That'd be too much of a coincidence.  
_  
Chattering happily, they mingled with the other 1000 some students, each with different lives and personalities. Anya caught sight of a familiar face, "Karoline!"  
Her good friend and basketball sister Karoline came running up, grinning. She was a very pretty girl, with mulatte skin, brown hair and shocking emerald green eyes. With her tough nature and constantly doing sports, she was scary, but was still fun to hang around, "Hey Anya!"

"Karoline!" Ava said happily.

"How did the comic con go? You guys suck for being able to get tickets!" Karoline said wistfully.

"We know! And it was awesome! We have pictures and stuff to show ya." Anya said.

"Can't wait to see them! You going out for basketball this year Anya?"

"Nah, I told you, I'm going to try my hand in drama. See how it goes. I thought you wanted to do that too."

"I thought so, but I can't give up basketball." Karoline said, "We'll miss you out there!"

"Win some for me." Anya replied.

Karoline nodded and ran off. Ava meanwhile was talking to a tall girl with reddish blonde hair and thick framed glasses, "Hi Lauren!"

Lauren smiled, "Hey Anya."

The three kept walking, talking some, with Anya listening until a subject Lauren brought up caught her interest, "There are some new kids today."

"Oh? Who?" Anya asked.

"Two brothers. Opposite as night and day, not counting appearances. Pretty cute." she said, nudging Ava.

"I have a boyfriend Lauren, remember?" Ava said.

"So?"

"So no. Wombat!" she cried suddenly, pushing Lauren sideways as she slammed her hip against her.

Anya and Lauren laughed and they all began a wombat war until they had to split up. The sisters had their lockers on the same hall and had one class together, but that was it. Anya walked over and opened her locker, shoving in her black backpack and grabbing her binder. Closing the door, she saw a boy right next to her, holding a pink slip with numbers on it and staring at his locker. She saw the dark brown eyes glance her way before turning back to the combination, slim, almost feminine hands turning the dial back and forth. _It's the boy.  
_  
"Hi." she said, picking up her binder.

He ignored her.

Anya raised an eyebrow, "Fine. Baka." she muttered and turned away.

The boy glared at her and she looked at him with sarcastic shock, "Oh? You understood that ka?"

He just looked away and Anya walked off to Ava.  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Ava turned around to see Anya standing by her locker, apparently annoyed at something, "What?"

"I've got a new locker buddy." she said, jerking her head back at the boy.

Ava narrowed her eyes, not liking his cold demeanor. His aura was a dull color, though with some color deep under the surface, "And?"

"He's a bastard." Anya said dismissively, "Oh well. It's not like I have to talk to him."

Ava nodded and the two walked down the hallway. As they went, they past a tall boy with Caucasian skin, brown hair and brown eyes, "Levi!" Ava said happily, poking her boyfriend in the chest.

He smiled at her and gave a nod to Anya, who replied. Ava knew Anya wasn't happy with him, and didn't know why she kept him sometimes. But she would have to deal, just as Levi had to deal with Anya being her sister. She poked him a little longer, then hurried off with Anya so they wouldn't be late.

Getting to her first class, she sat in her seat, waving to her friend Lili, right as the bell rang. Their teacher went up to front, "Okay class, we have a new student. Everyone say hi to Eithan."

A numerous amount of hi's and random stuff rang out as the boy shifted nervously. Ava gave a little flirty smile at him, knowing he'd remember her. The cold one's brother.

"Eithan, why don't you have a seat next to Ava?" their teacher said.

Eithan nodded and walked over, sitting down and looking straight ahead. Ava saw a couple of girls throw envious glances her way and she sat a little straighter, knowing that she wasn't free, but it was still fun to flirt with guys.

The teacher passed out worksheets and told them to partner up with the person across from them, which meant that Tori got to work with Eithan. She turned her desk and he did the same, "Hey."

"Hi." he said, not looking at her.

"I'm Navada but call me Ava."

He gave her a half smile, "Yeah I heard that."

"Well so-rry."

He raised an eyebrow at her, which just bugged Ava instead of being cute. She glared at him, "What's that look?"

"Nothing!"

"It was definitely something."

"Was not."

"Was too."

"Was not."

"Was too."

"Was..."

"Too! Ha, I win!"

"Did not."

"Did too."  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Eithan matched her glare for glare, but didn't push the point. Not for now at least. This girl, beautiful as she was, was getting really annoying. She was almost as stubborn as he was, maybe even more so. They did their own work in silence, ignoring each other from now on. After class, Ava gathered up her stuff and pushed past him, walking off. Eithan glared after her, and mentally smacked himself for looking at her butt. He walked to his next class, some guys coming up to him and talking to him, their girlfriends- or stalkers, whichever- circling them, twirling their hair and talking in ridiculously high voices. He started making friends and completely- well, more like kind of- forgot Ava. For now.

Anya came out of the changing room for Weights Class, jogging towards her spot and sitting down. She really didn't know anyone there, except Levi, but he just made her nervous. She didn't want her sister to get hurt, but she loved him, so Anya had to deal with it and keep the peace between them. Looking up, she saw the new boy, his name was Seth, come out of the boy's changing rooms, surrounded by a couple of 'popular' guys who were trying to talk to him. He would give them short answers, but that was it. As much as Anya hated to admit it, his voice was nice to listen to, deep, enough to make her chest thrum slightly. She turned away and zoned out, ignoring his presence.

Seth sat down and looked around, taking in his classmates. A few girls, mostly guys, and then that one girl. The fiery one whom he had seen in the comic con, the one who had cussed at him in Japanese. She was ignoring the world, doing something he did often and zoning out. After a second, they all went quiet as their teacher came out. Heading to the weight room, he saw the girl talking to the others, however, she seemed out of place. _Not her crowd, apparently._

"Hey Seth, what's up man?" a boy called Ryan came up.

He noticed where Seth was looking, "Any of the girls catching your eye? You need a girlfriend dude, with your looks."

Seth just transferred his gaze to him, "I do not need a girlfriend. It never works out."

"Maybe that was true where you were, but here, the girls are hot and lasting." Ryan promised.

Seth just looked away, shaking his head.  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Ava met Anya outside after the bell rang, the two of them walking to Ava's pride and joy, a shiny Ram 3500 Crew Cab Laramie truck with flaming paint. Levi joined them, much to Ava's delight and Anya's annoyance. They got to the car but didn't get in, just leaned against it and talked. Anya eventually jumped into the back and sat on the top as Ava climbed up with her. They sat on the floor and just talked, Levi's twin, McKenzie joining them. The two brothers past by them, getting into a midnight blue Volvo S90 2013. They glanced their way as they past, Anya holding her head high and Ava raising an eyebrow at them. Levi looked over at the boys, then back, "Problem?"

"No." they said in unison.

Levi looked at Ava and then at Eithan and bristled. He must've seen something in Ava's eyes, or Eithan's, because he gave a death glare at him as he climbed in the shotgun seat.

"So the car's Seth's." Anya muttered, "Must be rich."

"Whatever, trucks are still better." Ava said.

Anya nodded, "Agreed."  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

After about half an hour, Anya got out, and, waving goodbye, went to her own car. A Toyota Tacoma, it was an average car, but she loved it, with it's light blue paint and bad ass look. She slid in and started the engine, cranking up 96.3 really loud and singing as she drove out of the parking lot and to her home in the suburb at the edge of town. Getting into the driveway, she ran in, opening the front door and calling out, "I'm home!"

Her mom was in the kitchen and hailed her as she sat on the bench in the front tile floor, taking off her shoes. Their dog, Joey, a large, fluffy furball, came charging over and sat down eagerly, his tail wagging so hard that his whole rear end moved. Anya laughed and scratched his ears. Getting the attention he'd been wanting, Joey walked off and slumped down next to the couch, exhausted.

"Lazy dog." Anya said.

She walked into the kitchen, opening the pantry doors and walking in. Grabbing a granola bar, she came out as her mom past, "How was school?"

"Good. The usual. How was your day?"

"Did laundry, walked the dog, worked out this morning, and have been baking."

"What's for dinner?"

"Pasta."

"Yum." Anya unwrapped the granola bar and started eating it, leaning against a counter and watching her mom bustle around the kitchen, "There's some new kids in school today."

"Did you meet them?"

Anya nodded, "Yeah, one of them."

"And?"

"Meh. He's kinda rude."

"He? Is he cute?"

"A little, yeah."

Her mom gave her a sly look.

"Mom! I don't like him!"

"Okay okay." her mom held up her hands in surrender, "It's just that you can date now, so I'm going to be more interested in the guys at your school."

"Trust me mom, most guys there are douches. I'm not interested." Anya said, tossing her wrapper in the trash and heading downstairs. She went into her room and flopped sideways on her bed, leaning forward and pushing the power button on her radio which sat on her bookshelf under the window. She turned over and reached for her phone as the radio began playing. Unhooking it from it's charger, she scanned for messages and saw a few from her cousin, Jessica.

**Hi ginger!  
**  
**Hey!  
**  
**What's up?**

**Just chillin in my room. How's college?**

**Hard, but loads of fun. Can't wait for you to get there! We can swap all sorts of crazy stories.**

Anya smiled fondly. She still felt like Jessica was 16, insisting that she was 12. But no, she was 19 and in college, training to be a teacher. So weird.

**I can't wait either. No, actually I can. College sounds scary.**

**It's not, once you get the hang of it. Gotta go to class. See ya!**

**See ya cuz.**

Anya tossed her phone on the bed and lay back, listening to the music. Not happy with the selection, she turned the radio off and stuck her MP3 into her speaker. Mortician's Daughter started playing and she lay back, letting the music take her far away until dinner.  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Ava sat in her swing at the park, listening to music and swinging. It was almost time for dinner, but she didn't want to go back in. The spirits were back, but they seemed content to just hang, not as freaked out as they were Saturday night. They were just blobs again, no longer shapes. She let them pass around her and through her, feeling comforted by their cold touch. Her thoughts randomly wandered to Eithan. What was his problem?_ No, what's **my** problem. He just bugs me for no good reason. Anyway, he's not important. It's not like I have to be on his good side or something. He's not my boyfriend._ like telepathy, she got a text from Levi at that moment, asking what was up. Not really wanting to talk, she stuck her phone back in her pocket and jumped off the swing, walking in for dinner.  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

On Friday when Anya got to school, she was immediately set upon by a girl with rainbow hair, blue eyes, and black circles colored under her eyes.

"Rose!" she said, half exasperated, half amused.

Rose giggled and pushed her against the wall, "Oh I'm so sorry."

Anya grinned evilly and shoved her back, "Terribly sorry, it's my fault."

They did that all the way to Anya's locker. Ava was gone this morning for a doctor's check up, leaving Anya alone with Seth. She ignored him like she had the past three days, feeling uncomfortable around him. Like they should be talking or something, but they weren't. She looked down, catching a glimpse of her Evanescence shirt and skinny jeans as she bent to pick up her binder. At that moment, girls attacked Seth's locker, laughing and flirting outrageously with him. Their eyes met and Anya swore that he was silently asking for her help.

"Come on, move. Quit flirting with the unflirtable. Honestly, it's like you girls have no life but to try to get a guy to stare at you, which is sad." she said, shoving through them.

Feeling slightly awkward, the girls backed off and stepped back a bit. Seth quickly followed Anya. They didn't say anything for a second, then Seth spoke, "Thanks."

"You're welcome. I assume you wanted me to do that."

"Yes."

They walked a little longer before they parted ways at their classrooms. Anya glanced back at him as she left, feeling slightly elated though why she did not know. At second hour Ava came back, which was a relief.  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Ava got to school, missing first hour. She felt kind of sad about that. _Oh well._ In her fifth hour, she saw Eithan again. They were partnered in a worksheet, again. She sat next to him and they did their work in silence until she saw something.

"That's not right."

"Huh?"

"Question 6." she said, pointing, "It's not Aaron Burr, see? On this page." she showed him the right answer.

"O..oh. Thanks." he said. Then he grinned, "Arigato."

Ava looked at him sharply, then grinned back, "Dou itashi mashite"

He laughed, "You know more than I thought. What else?"

"Hmm, onegai-please, ku-so-damn, shene baka- drop dead you idiot, damare- shut up, kitte- listen, matte- wait..."

"Okay okay I get it, you know a lot." Eithan said, hands raised and laughing.

Ava smiled in satisfaction, "I guess sometimes we can agree on some things."

"Sometimes yeah." Eithan replied.

They did the rest of the worksheet together, Ava feeling at ease with him. He wasn't inappropriate, but he wasn't ridiculously gentlemanly. He was just...himself. After class, they parted, for once, on good terms.  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

After school, Anya, Ava, Levi, McKenzie, and Rose all sat in the back of Ava's truck again, talking. Eithan and Seth passed once more, Eithan grinning at them and Seth giving a respectful nod. Ava waved back and Anya raised a sarcastic eyebrow, but grinned. The guys left and Levi stared at Ava reproachfully, "What was that?"

"What?"

"That wave."

"Come on Levi, I can have guy friends."

"Actually no you can't. Not while we're together."

"Excuse me?! You can't tell me what to do Levi! You don't tell me what to do."

Anya was glaring at Levi, as well as Ava, arms crossed over her chest.

Levi stared right back, "I don't want him getting too close to you Ava."

"Levi, do you really think I'd cheat on you?"

"Well no. But..."

"No but's. I think I'm going to go home now." Ava said.

They all got out, Anya, Rose, and McKenzie saying goodbye. Anya walked away, Levi following, "What do you want?"

"Talk to Ava. I need her, she needs to understand that."

Anya gave him a look that could freeze flames, "I think you can tell her that. I'm not your messenger." with that, she got into her car and drove off.

**Yay! Third part! Let me know if I spelled a Japanese word wrong. Google can be really unreliable when it comes to that stuff. Oh and I know I spelled Eithan funny, it just started out that way and stuck. Enjoy!**


	4. Dark Secrets

**Hey! Another part! Now we're getting more into the storyline and shtuff, so yay mystery!  
*****Everyone* "Ooooo..."  
****Okay you're done now.  
****"Ooooo..."  
****Stop  
****"Ooooo..."  
****SHUT UP!  
*****silence*  
****Thank you! Now, let's begin!**

That Saturday, Anya woke up around 9 from a text.

**Hey sis.**

**Ava? What's up to get you up so early?**

**Levi. I don't want to fight with him all the time. It feels like we're either fighting or kissing. I want a more relaxed relationship than that, one where I can just sit with him and not talk about anything for about 5 minutes.**

**Ava you had this problem with him when you guys first started dating in eighth grade. I really don't think this is working.**

**But I love him!**

**And you have a lot of time on your hands. You guys can't get married until you're eighteen. Until then, think about if you want the rest of your life to be like this.**

Anya didn't get a reply until about 15 minutes later.

**Anya? Can we hang out? I just need someone to walk with.**

**Sure. Hilltop Park in about an hour. Deal?**

**Deal.**  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

An hour later, Ava arrived at High Park, finding Anya standing in the parking lot.

"Thank you for coming onaway."

"That's what I'm here for. Let's just walk." Anya said.

Ava took a deep breath in, feeling better already with the fresh morning air and freedom, "Okay."

They walked for about an hour, exploring the woods, Anya showing her how far you could go back. After that, Anya took her to a patch of woods at the end of a neighborhood and showed her a huge metal bar that was basically a bridge. They crossed over it, Ava feeling an adrenaline rush at crawling across an unsteady object above a shallow creek. Getting to the other side, they sat down, Anya pulling out some granola bars she had brought. They sat, eating and letting their excited nerves calm down. Ava suddenly sat up straight, cocking her head, "Kitte!"

Anya stopped moving and they sat perfectly still. Something was moving a few yards away. Ava nodded in that direction and they got up, quietly moving towards it.

Pushing aside some branches, Ava ran into a pair of light brown eyes, "Ava?"

"Geez!" Ava yelled, jumping backwards, "Eithan don't do that!"

"Ava?" Anya asked, coming up behind her.

Hearing a noise, she turned around to see Seth standing right behind her.

"Holy shit!" she let out a curse and jumped backwards crashing into Ava's back.

"What the hell are you guys doing here?" Eithan asked.

"We could ask you the same question." Ava countered as they all got out of the foliage where they could see each other properly.

The boys looked like they had been out for awhile. Their faces were slightly flushed, and there was a faint sheen of sweat on their foreheads. Ava tried to look Eithan in the eye and avoid staring at his muscled chest that was showing underneath his shirt. Seth was wearing a muscle shirt- which he didn't need help with- and both of them wore old shorts and tennis shoes, carrying a backpack and water bottle.

"We like to go out and explore." Eithan explained, "Climb trees and stuff. We'd go to an actual park, but our parents don't like us going out of Legion." at that statement he rolled his eyes.

"We stay out here all day." Seth said.

"I thought you guys didn't like each other too well." Anya said in confusion.

"Nope. We just learn to live with each other. We don't have to talk when we explore." Eithan said.

Ava and Anya exchanged exasperated glances. However, Ava was noticing something. Maybe it was because they were outside, or maybe because they were close together, but the spirits were no longer in the background. They were floating around, each of them seeming to have found a living partner to stand next to.

"Well if you guys need new places to explore, than you should go behind the subdivision I live in." Anya said, "It's at the edge of Legion and we have a farmers field with lines of forests around it."

"Cool." Eithan said, "We might have to try that."

"How about now?" Ava said, "We could all go."

"My parents are out." Anya added, "They won't care."

Eithan and Seth looked at each other and nodded, "Sure."

They went back to their cars and all drove to Anya's house.  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Nice place." Seth said as they got out.

"It looks like any other house on the block." Anya said awkwardly. She didn't know how to take compliments well, especially when they came from guys who rarely gave them.

"So where's this field?" Eithan asked excitedly.

They went in, put their stuff down, and Anya showed them out back.

"Whoa nice." Eithan said.

"It's beautiful. Makes me feel like I'm somewhere else." Anya said sadly, feeling the want and pull of the wild come across her again.

They went and explored out back until the sun was setting. Then they headed back, all of them talking contentedly. Seth and Eithan left, waving goodbye as they drove off. Then Ava left too. Anya could see that she felt much better.

"Bye sis."

"Bye."

She watched her sister drive away before going back inside.

Getting inside, she sat down and started reading until her parents got home, "Anya!"

"Hey guys!"

"Hey! We were going to do a fire tonight, sound good?"

Anya froze, but kept her expression unreadable, "Sounds great."

She went downstairs and lay on her back, staring at the ceiling, wishing she could have said no, made up some excuse. She loved fire, she really did. It always attracted her with its dancing flames and bright warm colors. But lately, she had been haunted by it. She didn't know what, but she knew that tonight, she wouldn't be alone.  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Ava got home and went to her room to take a nap, feeling exhausted. Rolling over, she soon fell to sleep.  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Anya got up when she heard her mom calling and saying that the fire was starting. Shuffling slowly out of her room, she walked outside barefoot, ignoring her mom's sigh of disapproval. She pulled up a chair and stared out across the field. Sure enough, as the fire sprang to life, within it came a hissing sound that only she could hear. After a bit, she could make out one word, chanted over and over again.

_Emiko, Emiko_

She turned away, refusing to listen. The sound itself was comforting, not a grating or annoying sound, but it didn't make sense and she couldn't talk to fire. Finally turning around, she stared into it, watching the flames flicker, repeating the word. _Emiko, Emiko, Master, Master_

Anya perked up. That was a new word. What did it mean? She got out her phone and looked up the word Emiko.

**The name Emiko is of Japanese origin**

**The meaning of Emiko is "blessed, beautiful"**

**Emiko, is generally used as a girl's name. It consists of five letters and three syllables and is pronounced E-mi-ko.**

Okay, so it was a name. Was this Emiko the fire's master? But fire didn't have a master. She got off the Internet and turned away in frustration, staring back into the night.  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_Ava looked around. She was in the middle of a forest, staring at a hut that was pulsating with a pinkish light. She could sense others around her, but her head refused to move to look at them._

_"There's no other way to stop it." a higher male voice said._

_"Yeah." this voice sounded like Anya._

_"Well then guys," Ava heard herself speak, "Let's go. I'll see you guys on the other side."_

_Someone took her hand, squeezing it tightly. She smiled fondly and turned her head to look at the person, but they were nothing more than a blurry, mushed shape. She turned back around and sensed someone powerful run forward, and that was wrong. They were supposed to wait. They were supposed to go together_

_"No!"_

_She charged after them, at that moment the world exploding. She felt pain and heard the scream of a girl, abruptly cut off. She was screaming too, as the pain built. Something was wrong, they were dying, but also she felt something ripping away. She was losing her identity. The person holding her hand was slipping away and she needed them. She grasped tighter but felt nothing, losing consciousness, her will..._

"NO!" Ava screamed, sitting bolt upright.

It was dark out, her clock showing that she had been asleep for about 4 hours. She could smell dinner from the kitchen and her bedroom door was closed. Ava lay back, closing her eyes and feeling her damp cheeks. It was that nightmare again, the one she'd had before. It always popped up around her birthday, adding more and becoming increasingly vivid each time. _This time, it was real, the pain was real, everything was real. What is it?_

"Ava? You okay?" her dad called worriedly

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine." Ava called back, "Be there in a second."

She got up, shaking her head and trying to hide the fact that she had been crying. Opening her door, she went out into the kitchen, puzzling over the mysterious dream.

**Yay! Comment and review please!**


	5. The WereHulk

**Hello once again! Another part for ya all! Please review and fav!**

Monday morning, Eithan got up with a huge headache. The pain shot through him, making it difficult to think.

"Not again." he murmured.

These headaches seemed to come randomly and he knew today would be a bad day. Right after they left, he would feel angry, and probably have a fit sometime soon. It wasn't just any anger though. He felt the urge to take his nails and teeth and just kill everyone and everything. Blind hate for the world, with killing the only way to ease it. He took a CD and put in his player, letting Rock music wash over him, calming him slightly as the headache started to fade. Seth came in, looking at him, "Again?"

Without opening his eyes, Eithan nodded, his voice coming out a growl as he fought back his anger, "Yes. Close. The. Door."

Seth narrowed his eyes, "Do not order me around." he snarled.

Eithan whipped around, his eyes full of hate, "Get out and quit being an ass before I kill you!"

"Do. Not. Think you could kill me, hanyou."

Right after he said that, Seth blinked in shock. What he said made no sense, none at all. He closed the door, walking back to his room and sitting down on the bed. These days, things like that came quicker to his mind and were harder to hold back. Things that made no sense. People irritated him and he just wished they would leave him alone. He got ready for school, waiting in their big living room until his mother brought Eithan out, looking disheveled and angry. Yes, they were rich, had a big house, nice clothing...but neither of them liked that. Their parents didn't care for them, their mother too busy trying to model and get sexy deals and their father, the one who seemed to at least know they existed, was always off on business trips. Seth walked to his car, Eithan driving his own today, which was a bright red Lamborghini Aventador 2013. Their parents picked out both cars for them, not that they wanted them. They didn't have a choice in the matter. Seth drove to school behind Eithan, making sure he didn't go swerving off the road. Eithan's rages were random and had no medical reason behind it, aside from the fact that there was a different side to him. When they got to school, Seth walked away from him, not wanting to talk. A tall girl with dark skin, black shoulder length hair, and dark eyes came up, wearing a belly shirt and extremely tight jeans, "Where's Eithan?" she asked, flipping her hair.

Seth narrowed his eyes in annoyance, "Back there. He's in a mood though, so you will want to stay away."

She looked past him, "But I want to see my baby."

_Stupid girl._ "Well if you want to get yelled at then be my guest. And go away." with that, Seth walked off.

Eithan walked towards the school, wishing he was anywhere but here. Maybe he'd skip. His girlfriend, Veronica, came up, "Hi Eithan." she said with ridiculous sweetness.

"What do you want?"

She looked hurt, "Well aren't you going to walk me in? Maybe even give me a little kiss." she said, giving him what she thought was a sexy look.  
He shook his head, "Not today, okay? I'm kinda...in a mood."

"Awww, fine. I'll stay away I guess. If I can." she said, pressing herself up against him.

With that, she swaggered off, passing Ava and Anya who had just gotten out of their cars and giving them an annoying smirk. Eithan locked eyes with Ava, seeing her smile fade slightly. He looked away, feeling strangely guilty, which didn't help his mood. He stalked off, pulling his hood over his face and sticking his hands in his pockets.  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Ava froze as she saw Veronica, her nemesis, falling all over Eithan. They were clearly together. She felt the blood pounding through her veins as Veronica passed them, smirking outrageously. She looked at Eithan who met her eyes, then looked away and walked off. There was something wrong with him. His eyes were bloodshot, like he hadn't slept, there were dark circles under his eyes, and he looked like he had just got out of bed. But that didn't change the fact that she had seen him with Veronica. Anya touched her arm gently, sympathy in her eyes, "Come on. We'll be late."  
Ava nodded and they went in. She saw Levi and felt slight relief. At least she had him, even if their relationship had been strained lately. Eithan was her friend, or she had thought, but she couldn't be friends with people who talked to Veronica. It just wasn't possible. When she got to her first hour, she sat looking straight ahead, ignoring Eithan's attempts to catch her eye. When they got work time, she ignored him until he snarled at her, "Dammit Ava look at me!"

She looked at him in shock. The bloodshot look of his eyes had darkened and spread, making him look slightly demotic.

"Eithan?" she asked, temporarily forgetting that she was mad at him, "You're okay?"

He looked at her, then back down, "I'm just fine, okay? Just, quit giving me this guilt trip crap. I can date who I want."

Ava narrowed her eyes, "Well that's fine, but I hate Veronica okay? And she hates me so this friendship isn't going to work."

"What friendship? Who said I wanted to be friends?" Eithan shot back.

That hurt. Ava turned away, refusing to let him see her eyes which were now wet, "Oh I'm terribly sorry then. I'd hate to ruin your popularity status. Just stay the hell away from me."

"Sound good to me!" Eithan yelled.

The class stopped and looked at them. The teacher walked over, "Is everything okay?"

Eithan glared at her and growled, standing up. For a second, Ava thought he was going to attack the teacher, but then he pushed through the class and walked out of the room, slamming the door behind him.

Their teacher sighed, "I was warned about this by his parents. Just let him be."

Ava looked were Eithan had just been. She had wanted to be friends, she really did. He was a nice guy, or so she thought. He had been funny and charming, but now he was hateful and mean. What was wrong with him?  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Anya sat behind the football goal, watching the girls and guys in her weights class talking, playing soccer and football, and flirting. She had been watching the girls talking to the guys, especially Seth. She had lost track of him, but that was fine she wasn't really interested in watching flirting. Suddenly she felt someone behind her and the very person she'd lost track of walked up and sat down next to her.

"Umm...hi?" she said.

Seth looked at her and gave a nod, mimicking her and watching the class. Anya stared at him for a second. He seemed far away, worrying about something. She decided not to push it and lay back, closing her eyes and enjoying the wind on her face. Then it happened. She felt an almost pulsing sensation. She could feel her body heat. Opening her eyes, she saw everything with heat, like infrared, but with normal colors. Her own body pulsed with so much heat, she should have been on fire. Looking at Seth, she saw that he had a lesser amount of body heat than others, but there was a swirling mass of something at the center of his chest, energy colliding and swirling in a maelstrom of power. Then it faded away. Anya blinked, looking around.

"What is it?" Seth asked suddenly, startling her.

"Hmm? It's uh…nothing." she said distractedly.

He raised an eyebrow at her disbelievingly, causing her to giggle, "It's nothing!"

"Fine."

At that moment, the teacher blew his whistle, signaling everyone to head in. Seth got up and walked off without a word, leaving Anya. He was soon surrounded by guys and girls, talking to him. Anya got up, confused. He was so weird. _Oh well._ she thought and followed the group, puzzling over the infrared moment.  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

After school, Ava seemed withdrawn and sad. She sat close to Levi, thinking. Anya watched her carefully, but didn't know what was wrong. Levi seemed sad because of this, but he put an arm around her and started a conversation with her, holding her to make her feel better. Eithan was a ways away, sitting on his car. Even from such a distance, Anya could see how tense he was. She got out of the truck and walked over to him, "Hey."  
He glared at her and she was shocked by his appearance. He looked like a werewolf about to transform, the whites of his eyes almost completely blood red like he hadn't slept in years. His skin was pasty white and the dark circles under his eyes were black. He didn't reply to her, just snarled, growling low in his throat. Anya stared right back, undeterred.

"Look, I think you did something to my sister and I know you regret it. She wants to be friends so whatever you did, fix it." with that, she walked back, Eithan growling after her.  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Eithan drove home, went downstairs, and punched a punching bag until it went sailing across the room and smacked into the wall, sand pouring from the hole he had made. He sat down, breathing heavily, but feeling slightly better. He got into the shower, trying to wash the day off him, and erase Ava's hurt face from his memory. The day slowly became a blur as his conscience returned. He realized what he had said and felt like hitting a wall again, because of his stupidness. Getting out of the shower, he went to the phone book and looked up Ava's phone number. Seeing that it was only her parents and knowing that a call from an unknown boy wouldn't do any good, he looked up her address and got into his car, looking up Anya's phone number instead.  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Anya was sitting in her room drawing, when she got a text. She opened it up.

**Hey Tess? This is Eithan.**

**Hey! Are you done with your man period?**

**Huh? Oh, yeah I'm sorry about that. I don't know what happens, I get a huge headache and become the Hulk.**

**I was thinking more a werewolf but that works too. What do you need?**

**Ava's number. I want to apologize.**

**Sure and I'm glad you're doing this.**

Anya gave him the number and returned to drawing, feeling a lot happier than before.

Eithan passed by Ava's house on purpose, so he knew where it was. Parking a block away, he walked to the park across from it, and sat with his back to her door on the merry go round, pulling out his phone.  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Ava was playing Sims when she got a text from an unknown number.

**Hello.**

**Uhh, who is this?**

**An idiot.**

**What?**

**An idiot. My name is Blockhead.**

**Okay...Blockhead, what do you want and how did you get my number?**

**I want to talk to a hurt bond.**

**Look dude, talk straight or I'm blocking this number.**

**Come out to the park across from your house.**

Ava paused for a second, unsure how to answer. Finally curiosity overcame her, and she replied back.

**...Fine...**

Ava got up slowly and walked to the door, seeing a person in a hood sitting away from her house. Going outside, she slowly walked across, "What do you want?"

"To talk to you." the person swung around.

"Eithan?"

It was he. His eyes were no longer bloodshot and his skin back to its tan color. Even the dark circles were gone.

"You look better."

He gave a sheepish grin, "I know. Look Ava, I'm really sorry about what I said. It was wrong."

"Then why did you say it?"

He gestured helplessly, "I wish I knew. Days like these happen randomly and I don't know why. I just hate everyone and want to kill." he looked at her pleadingly, "I really want to still be friends Ava, please."

Ava looked at him for a moment, then smiled, "Apology accepted."

Eithan smiled back as she sat down next to him, "So, how did you find my house?"

"I looked it up, and asked Anya for your phone number. Sorry."

"That's okay. It's actually kind of sweet."

He smiled, then looked down, "Are you going to forget about Veronica?"

Ava looked out at the trees behind the park, "As long as she stays away from me, I think I can forget. Why are you dating her anyway?"

He shrugged, "She asked. And she's kinda cute."

Ava rolled her eyes, "Fine. If you think sluts are cute."

"Hey!" he said and she laughed.

Looking back around, she started. The spirits were there and she could hear them.

_Kitte, Kitte. Onegai, kitte._

Ava looked around, "Listen? To what? All you're saying is kitte!"

Eithan looked at her, "What?"

Ava held up a hand, looking and listening. The spirit's mouths were moving, but no words came out. Ava shook her head sadly, frustrated.

"Ava. What's wrong?" Eithan asked.

"It's nothing."

"I'm not going to believe nothing."

"Well you're gonna have too."

"But I'm not going to."

"Eithan." Ava said exasperatedly.

"Ava."

She glared at him and he glared right back. She sighed, "You're going to think I'm crazy."

"No I won't."

Ava locked eyes with him, then took in a deep breath, "I've always been able to see things. Unnatural things."

"Like ghosts?"

"Yeah. We call them my friends though, a nicer version."

"We?"

"Anya knows too."

"Oh. And?"

"And there's a different group hanging out. I don't know what they look like, but they want me to listen to them. And they can only speak in Japanese."

"Weeeird."

"Yep."

Ava listened harder, but got nothing.

"They tell me to listen, but that's all I can hear. It's frustrating." she said.

Eithan touched her shoulder sympathetically, "I'm sorry."

Ava smiled sadly, "I gotta go. Thanks for stopping by."

He smiled, "Sure thing."

They stood up, Ava walking him to his car, "Woow, your ride is...wow."

He smiled, "I'll have to take you around sometime."

"Seriously?! Sweet."

He laughed and got in, "See ya tomorrow."

"See ya."

He drove off. Ava went back inside in a better mood. She was glad that Eithan apologized, unlike most guys, and she was happy that he trusted her enough to believe her. But what was it with his rages? _We all have secrets I guess. And we should figure them out. Preferably soon._


	6. A Planned Meeting

**Another part! Okay, this is probably going to be really confusing, so I'm going to apologize ahead of time. Here's a key, it'll make sense why you need it later.  
* is Anya talking  
- is Eithan talking  
_ is Ava talking  
~ is Seth talking  
Enjoy, review and fav!  
**

The next week or two past without incident. The only thing was that Seth was getting distant and colder. Anya was watching him carefully, trying to figure out what was bothering him. The thing was, nothing seemed to be wrong, he was just...spacing. _Well he **is** older. He might be too old to hang out with us._

Also, a girl named Alexa was flirting outrageously with him. She was a pretty girl with tan skin, dirty blonde hair, big blue eyes, and a curvy figure, but she acted like a three year old, complaining in an annoying voice. Seth couldn't seem to shake her and Anya overheard her telling some other girls that she had Seth "where she wanted him and she was positive that she could get him."

"Which is ridiculous." Ava said as they hung out after school, "No one can get that guy."

"Can we talk about something else?" Levi asked, annoyed.

"No." Anya said and he glared at her. Ava giggled.

Seth walked past them, lost in thought. Anya looked over at him, steeled herself, then got out, "Be right back."

She ran to catch up with Seth, "Matte yo."

He turned around, "Nani? I mean, what?"

She grabbed his hand and swiftly wrote something down, "You my friend need to talk to someone. This is my number, use it." with that she walked back.

Seth looked at her, then at his hand before driving off.  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

After school, Anya walked down to the pond at the front of her subdivision, climbing into the willow tree she had named Anara, and sat there, looking out over the pond. She felt her phone buzz and carefully pulled it out, seeing that an unknown number was calling her. She answered it, "Hello?"

"This is Seth."

"So you did use it. I'm impressed."

"I'm going to ignore that."

Anya laughed, "So what's up?"

"I don't know, that's why I need to talk to you."

"Huh?"

"I have been feeling off lately."

"I've noticed."

"What you haven't noticed is that I have been thinking about things that make no sense. I fought with my brother, told him you could not beat me, and called him a hanyou." Seth explained the whole thing in the same calm tone.

"Say wha? You called your brother a hanyou?"

"Yes."

"Ummm…that's weird. And with Ava's 'friends', Eithan's Hulk moments, and the fire…"

"Fire?"

_Shit_

"It's nothing."

"I am not going to let you say nothing again."

"Well technically I haven't said it until now…"

"Anya." he sounded irritated.

"It's uhh…something I would have to show you. Actually, I think all four of us need to talk. Something's going on here, and I think all of us have a link to it."  
"Our house is big enough and no one's around. Sleepover?"

"Sounds good, but let me ask my parents. This weekend?"

"Yes."

"Deal."  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"No."

"Come on mom!"

"Going into some strange boy's house for a sleepover?! No."

"He's a friend, Ava will be there too, so will his parents, and there are locks for each door so they can't get in! Pleease?"

Her mom looked at her and sighed, "If I say no, would you go anyway?"

"Yes."

"Fine."

"YES! Thank You Thank You Thank You Thank..."

"Yes yes I know, now go pack."

Anya ran downstairs sending a text to all three of them.

**I'm in!**

**Ava: Me too**

**Eithan: Ditto**

**Seth: I expect I will be there, seeing as it is my house.**

**Sweet! Can't wait!**

Ava picked up Anya for school on Friday, both of them bouncing with excitement. Besides annoying girls - including Veronica- school was good. After school, the four met up by the cars, Eithan going in Ava's car to show her how to get to their house, and Anya riding with Seth. They drove out of Legion, through fields, before pulling into a huge house.

"Whoa." Anya said in awe.

It was practically a mansion, Victorian style, with turrets and balconies and a forest behind it. Anya got out slowly, staring at it. Seth stood beside her, smiling at her expression, "Welcome."

"Oh my gosh." they heard a voice behind them.

Ava and Eithan came up, Eithan carrying their bags, "Let's get you guys in. And Anya, you said you wanted a fire?"

Anya nodded, "Yep."

They got in, Seth showing them to their room. They each had a bed and the room was huge. Anya plopped down her bag, "Alright, let's get this started."

They went outside and sat in the chairs, talking to each other and just chilling until the night began to fall. Then, Seth got a fire started, "So what's this about?"

"Just...listen."

They sat there for a second.

_Emiko, Emiko, Master_

"It's talking."

"What is?"

"The fire."

"The fire?" Seth asked.

"Yes. It's saying Emiko and Master."

"What's Emiko?"

"A name."

"This is confusing." Eithan said.

"I know." Anya sighed, "Anyway, your turn Ava. Maybe we can figure this out with your friends."

Ava looked around, "They're definitely stronger with us around. I don't even have to try. They're...human. About our age, maybe a little younger. There's seven of them. But I still can't hear them."

They sat there for a few seconds.

"If they are stronger when we are together," Seth said slowly, "I wonder what would happen if we joined."

"Say what?"

"Like linked hands."

"It's worth a shot." Anya said.

She stretched out her hands, grasping Seth's and Ava's hands tightly. They formed a circle with their linked hands, closing their eyes. Anya felt a weird tug in her mind, then pain, as if she had been stabbed in her head. She cried out and heard Ava do the same. Seth's grip on her hand tightened and she knew that he had the same experience. Suddenly the pain stopped and she felt herself enter her mind. She was looking at three different...almost veins. They each thrummed with a heart beat, all of them going fast. One of them was a sparky thrum, with a layer of energy underneath, the other a more irritable energy with a reddish temper underneath. The last one was a steady, deep beat, filling her with calm. She reached out with a tendril of thought and lightly touched where they joined. She felt her whole skull vibrate, then it calmed down. She suddenly heard a familiar voice.

_ Hello? **  
**_

*****_Ava?_*****

_Anya?_

_-Ava?-_

_Eithan?_

~_What is going on?_~

*****_Seth?_*****

Anya heard everyone start talking at once. She put her hands over her ears, *****_Shut up!_*****

They did.

_*****Alright. Let's...think calmly. Did everyone else feel a tug in their head, then pain?*****_

_Yep._

_*****Did everyone see three veins with different feelings?*****_

_-Yeah. I felt a sparky, energetic one, a low one, and a calm but fiery one.-_

_Three guesses who's who. I'm the sparky, Seth's the calm, Tess' the fiery, and Eithan, your sort of...temperamental._

_-What?!-_

~_Both of you shut up._~

_Don't you tell me what to do!_

_*****Guys! Does anyone know how to get back out?*****_

There was a moment of silence. Then Tess felt Tori's presence abruptly leave.

_-Where'd she go?-_

_*****I don't know.*****_

Suddenly she felt her presence return.

_*****Tori? What happened?*****_

_I left. It's not that hard, just withdraw your little thought thingy._

_*****Oh.*****_

~_So I assume the veins are permanent. As is this connection._~

A silence followed.

_-Tori? What about the spirits?-_

_I haven't looked, let me check._

Tori opened her eyes and gasped.

_Guys!_

_*****What?*****_

_They're here! I can see them completely! Look, open your eyes!_

Tess slowly opened her eyes and looked around in amazement. The world had faded to an inky indigo, trees and shapes disappearing until they were in a void. Around them were shapes with whitish green aura surrounding them, looking faintly see through. They soon got color, though it was dull and hard to see. Tess could still see vaguely, what they were supposed to look like. They also looked shockingly familiar.

~_Are they who I think they are?_~

Tess looked at the one facing her, with slitted hazel eyes and billowing red hair, *****_Yes. They are._*****

_Emiko._

The woman smiled.

_-Who's Emiko? And why the hell am I looking at a spirit that looks freakishly like Inuyasha?-_

~_Because he is Inuyasha._~

_-What? No way, that's just a fairytale.-_

_Who said that fairy tales weren't real? Or at least parts of them._

_-This is crazy.-_

_*****So are we. It's real, this is all real.*****_

Another silence followed.

_-So...now what?-_

**_Now, we tell you what happened._**

**I'm changing the spirit's voice thingy. Sorry! Hope you enjoyed! Review please!**


	7. A Hell of a Lot of Information

**Hey guess what? More confusing stuff! Yay! I really am sorry about this if it's hard to follow. Fanfiction and Wattpad need to get colors. *sighs* Anyway, review and fav please! I love your thoughts!**

Ava sat closer to Anya while still keeping the circle as the person in front of her began to speak.

**_My name is Cynder. This is Emiko, Inuyasha, and Sesshomaru. We are your past reincarnations._**

_~What do you mean by that?~_

_**We mean that you have lived a life before this, and we are the result of that. This fairytale you speak of, it is a story yes, but it is based mostly on fact. However, unlike fairy tales, the ending isn't exactly happy.**_

_**We were all separate, but came together to fight the hanyou Naraku, when he threatened our home and the world. However, there were less happier stories. We had good times, but also bad ones. Kagome did not return to the world after the end of Naraku, and Inuyasha and I were together. Kagome never thought about him as anything more than a big brother.**_

_**And Rin. Rin did not return with Sesshomaru when she was old enough. In fact, she died by a youkai attack soon afterwards. Sesshomaru got vengeance, with the help of his partner Emiko.**_

_-So...you and Inuyasha were together and Emiko and Sesshomaru were together?-_

_**Hai.**_

_Why are you here? What do you need?_

_**To return. We are part of you and have not come until you were ready. We might've waited longer, however there is a threat. We did not live together, happily ever after. No, we were all murdered.**_

_~Nani? All of you?~_

_**All of YOU. Myself, Emiko, Inuyasha, and you, Sesshomaru, were killed by a threat that we thought had died. You see, not all of the villains were killed. Naraku was, yes, as well as all of his incarnations, except for one. The one most like him and the one who rebelled. The "original".**_

_*****You can't mean...?!*****_

_**Hai. Hakudoshi was not sucked up into Miroku's Wind Tunnel. He escaped, but we thought him dead, for we had destroyed Naraku and his heart. How could he have survived? But he did. He came, years later, to take over the world. We were able to seal him in a place deep below the earth. But he was not finished. He had made a backup plan, one that could only be thwarted by us. Sacrificing ourselves, we saved our home.**_

_**However we did not die as intended. Why this has happened, I do not know, but we are sure that Hakudoshi has something to do with this. Our souls were ripped from our bodies and we floated in the world between worlds, until you four came to be ready. Different from Kagome and Kikyo. We were afraid something like this would happen and our fears have been realized.**_

_~What fears?~_

_**That history is to repeat itself. We are reconnecting lives, which means that the same thing that happened to us, will happen again, this time with you.**_

_-Wait, the whole thing will happen again? Naraku and everything? I haven't fell in love with a priestess just yet, and Ava hasn't grown ears.-_

_**It will not happen in the exact same way Eithan, but it will happen. We do not know where our lives will pick up, but we fear for you and this earth.**_ Inuyasha said.

_What are we to do?_

Cynder smiled, _**Let us join you as we had planned. Be strong young ones, and take heart. You will have your powers and your bond to help you.**_

The four felt each other's presence once more.

_*****Let's do this.*****_

_I'm in!_

_~Agreed.~_

_-It's not like we have a choice. But it'll be fun.-_

Inuyasha gave a grin,_** Like past life like present life. You are all very similar to us.**_

_**We will be with you in your hearts. Are you ready?** _Emiko asked.

They nodded, ~***-**_Ready-***~**_

The spirits formed into streaks of light, which swirled up, then down and into each person, engulfing them with different colored lights.

Seth opened his eyes, looking around. The night had returned to normal. He broke away from the chain, feeling exhausted, his own weariness mirrored in the other's eyes. Everything was shockingly clear and crisp.

_My eyesight has tripled._ he though to himself.

_*****You and me both.*****_

_~Anya?~_

_Your connection's still on dummy! We can hear everything you think!_

_~Oh.~_ He pulled away, breaking from the group. In his mind's eye however, he could still see the different veins, each one pulsing with their owners heartbeat, "This is going to take some getting used to."

"But at least we'll know where everyone is." Anya said.

"Hooray."

"Well, I would like to know if you die or not Seth." she snapped.

An awkward silence fell as they realized that her words were true.

"Sorry." she murmured.

"No, you are right. I am sorry."

She looked at him and grinned.

"What?"

"You uh, don't use conjunctures anymore. Like Sesshomaru."

Seth turned away, feeling slightly embarrassed. Anya's own voice was slightly richer, as if she had seen more. He shifted through his thoughts, finding weird flashes of things that didn't belong to him, "We have our past lives' memories."

"What?" Ava went silent for a moment, then nodded, "Wow you're right. Just to show us what really happened I guess."

"This is weird." Eithan murmured, no doubt already looking through the memories, "All I'm getting is cuts. Flashes."

"I think they'll get stronger as we get used to them. My mind feels like a weapon right now, I'm already judging where to go if I get attacked. I don't even have anything to attack with." Anya said, looking around.

Seth noticed that her eyes were indeed sharper and brighter looking. As was Eithan's and Ava's, both of their eye colors having lightened slightly. Other than that, everyone looked more or less the same, maybe taller and stronger.

"I feel so...light. Not angry anymore." Eithan said.

"My spirits are gone." Ava said, "But I'm strangely okay with that. They're still there, I just can't feel them."

Seth himself felt better, maybe still didn't care that much, but better, more in control. They all sat down, savoring the fresh night air.

"Well, I know we've heard this before but...now what? We wait for some evil guy to come and attack us?" Eithan asked.

"I dunno but I feel great!" Ava said.

She got up and ran around the yard, singing, "Doomy doom doom doom dooooom!"

Anya laughed.

"I think something will be happening soon. Let us meet when we can, just for an hour or two after school, and see if anything new happens." Seth said.

Anya nodded, "I like that idea."

"Seconded." Eithan said.

"Wheeee!" Ava ran past.

"I think she likes the idea too." Eithan said with a grin.

They went inside, getting on pj's and watching movies like a regular sleepover, until they all fell asleep in front of the TV.


	8. He's Baaaack

**I'm so sorry I haven't updated in awhile! Gomenesai! Here's another part!**

The boy walked around with a sigh. He had followed the annoying voices in his mind, the ones that had spoken to him since he was born, telling him of his greatness and that he would one day rule the world. Didn't sound like a bad idea and with the money he had gotten from his parents, he thought he was going to get there. But the voices wanted him to do more since the comic con, so he had gone to Japan and was now standing in the mountains with a radio in his hand.

"Sir, we need to go back." the radio crackled in, his handler.

"Don't sir me, I'm 14. And we are staying here until I figure this out." he snapped back.

The voice tried to protest but the boy smashed his radio in sudden anger and hate. The hatred itself didn't seem to come from him though. It seemed to be coming from somewhere else. He walked forward, following the mounting anger through a crack and into a tunnel. It seemed to have been carved without care, almost blown up with precision. Going deep down, he walked for what seemed ages until he started to get tired. About ready to give up, he came into a huge chamber. Stalactites and stalagmites where everywhere, and in the center was a chunk of rock that came eye level with him. Walking over, he ran his hands around it. There was some funky piece of paper tied to it. He tried to pull it off, but some sort of field stopped him. He got angry again and pushed harder, ignoring the pain until he touched it. With a yell, he ripped it off and was thrown back.

The ground trembled as the rock was covered in a pinkish purple aura. Suddenly the rock cracked, sending light streaming through the cave as the mountain shook around him. Shielding his face with his hands, the boy waited until the light died. Pulling away, he saw a golden oval, with something in it. Hoping for gold, he crawled away, then pulled back in revulsion. The oval was almost like a sack, with some sort of liquid filling the inside. Inside that, was a little round stone, shining with beautiful colors. Enraptured, the boy ran a nail across the flimsy sack, breaking it. He then jumped back as the liquid came gushing out, sending the stone tumbling to the floor. Reaching down, he picked it up, admiring it's perfection. But something was off, instead of it being a solid color, it seemed to have a swirling mist inside it. The voices started to become urgent, telling him to open it. The boy raised it above his head, but hesitated, feeling like this was a bad idea. Driven by greed however, he threw it down, sending stone fragments shattering everywhere. He watched as mist gathered into one bunch and floated so that it was eye to eye. Suddenly feeling waves of fear, the boy sprinted for the entrance. The mist gathered up and shot after him, a child's laugh of delight emitting from it as it shot into his back, covering him and sending him flying to the ground. The mist swirled around for a second, then started rippling, covering the boy with a hissing substance. After a second, the mist disappeared into him and the boy lay still.

A hand reached up and grasped a rock above him, pulling him to his feet. The boy was the same build and height, but he looked different. His skin was translucently pale, with light violet hair that fell to the small of his back, and he had no clothes. He opened his eyes, showing them to be a shocking violet color, with no pupils.

"Hmph. At least the body was not ruined by the liquid. Or the fall. Humans are so easy to break." a high tenor voice emerged from him, a note lower than his original voice, but then again, this body was older.

He stood up straight and looked around, a smirk crossing his face. _So, it begins again. They should have regenerated. And now, Hakudoshi is back._ he started laughing as he walked over and ripped a spear out from the rock, his laughter bouncing off the unstable mountain and filling the air as plants around the cave withered and died from his powerful miasma.


	9. And So It Begins

Anya woke up slowly, feeling the morning sun hit her and send warmth down her body. She was in the living room of Eithan and Seth's house._ That's right. Last night..._ half fearing that it wouldn't be there, she looked into her mind's eye. Seeing the veins sent a flood of happiness through her, but she could just be imagining it. She reached out a tendril of thought and touched it lightly. There was a slight tingle, then she felt the other's presences. They weren't too far. She got up and shuffled towards the kitchen, coming in to dodge a pancake, "Whoa!"

Ava laughed, "Sorry Anya!"

"What's going on in here?"

"Good question." Seth said exasperatedly, standing at the far end.

Ava was standing over the stove, trying to flip pancakes. Eithan was attempting to stop her, but only half heartedly, cracking up laughing as he attempted to pull her away.

"No I got this! I can flip it!" Ava said, throwing the pancake up.

It shot through the air, slamming into the ground and spattering across the floor.

"Gomene." Ava said shamefaced, "I seem to have a lot of strength."

"Got that right." Anya said, laughing.

They got actual breakfast, and then changed, going outside. Anya stepped out, feeling free, but still contained. She wasn't going to be able to live in society, she already knew. _Oh well. I'll take what I can get for now. And it'll be fun._

"How long can you guys stay here?" Eithan asked.

"Until 12."

"What do you want to do until then?"

Anya ran out to the woods, jumping between trees. She suddenly ran faster, looking up at a branch in the trees. She leapt into the air off one foot, soaring through the air. She reached out and grabbed the branch, swinging up and over it, landing on top.

"Dang, Anya! That was cool!" Ava said.

Anya looked back at them, grinning, "It was fun. Whoa." she steadied herself as she lost her balance, "It's harder when you're not focused."

"It'll get easier though I'll bet."

"You guys try! Just trust your body." Anya said.

She looked up and saw another branch on a tree across from her. She pushed up and out, throwing herself forward and just barely catching it, slipping and landing on the branch below. _Damn! My body's not as strong as it needs to be._

Ava looked at the others, then back where Anya was disappearing, "Well, we need to start training. If a big battle's gonna happen, we better be prepared." with that, she charged forward.

Running faster, she saw Anya up ahead. Seeing a branch on the tree next to her she leapt into the air, reaching it...and overshooting. She grabbed a branch a little ahead, and scrambled on it, "I'm good."

"Nice." Anya laughed.

"Hey! You aren't doing any better.""

Eithan shot past them, obviously aiming for the branch Ava had tried to get too, "Gah!"

He plummeted face first onto the ground.

Ava and Anya burst out laughing.

Seth shot past them, landing neatly on the high branch above them.

"Show off." Anya muttered.

He looked down at them, raised an eyebrow, and shot off, going up higher until he disappeared out of sight.

Until 12, they ran around trees, leaping from branch to branch and falling - except for Seth - until Tori and Tess had to go. So far, the jumping was all they had been able to do, but it was definitely a difference from what they had originally been able to do. It was a difference from what humans were able to do.  
Tori dropped off Tess and headed back home. She felt so...happy. And she didn't know why. She turned on her phone, getting a few text messages from Levi, asking where she was. For some reason, she felt a little guilty about telling him, so she just texted back that she was at a sleepover with Tess. She just never specified who else was there, and where it was. Getting home, she unpacked her bag, giving short answers to her mom's questions about the sleepover. She got into her room and sat on the bed, looking out at the trees and wanting to try jumping again. Maybe on Monday I can try again. In the meantime, we're going to have to try to get as strong as we possibly can.  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Anya got home, kicking off her shoes and calling to her parents, letting them know she was home. She had church tonight, so she ran down and got out some nice clothes, then unpacked, slumping down on her bed afterwards. Her dog Joey came trotting in.

"Hey boy. What's up?"

Joey looked at her, then yawned and laid down, rolling over onto his back in submission.

_Why is he doing that? Is it...? Oh._

"You're fine buddy." she said, leaning down to pet his stomach, "I'm no royalty."

Joey rolled back over and came up to be pet more, his tail wagging.

Anya smiled and lay back on her bed, closing her eyes until church.  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The next day, she and Ava got to school, chattering and laughing, seeming perfectly normal. But they weren't and they felt it. They felt older than the students, felt that they were more in tune with other things in life other than just getting good grades. School didn't really matter that much anymore, though it was still good to talk to friends. They met the boys in the gym and spent an awkward moment just avoiding each other's gaze. Then Eithan came up and started talking, ignoring Veronica's gasp of outrage. Ava gave a smirk in her direction before joining in conversation. Seth stood by Anya, not talking, but listening. Girls gave glares of outrage at the girls as the four talked. Levi came up, breaking into the little bubble, "What are you guys huddling around about?" he asked, giving Ava an injured look, "And why didn't you tell me you were going to a sleep over?"

"Uh..." at that moment, the 30 second music came on, sending them all running to class.

After school, they all met and got ready to go to the High Park woods. Levi followed Anya, "Where are you going?"

"Umm out with Anya."

"And me." Eithan said, stepping forward.

Ava sighed as Levi locked gazes with him, "Oh? And were exactly are you taking her?"

"Maybe it's none of your business."

Anya connected minds with Eithan only,_ *****Don't argue with him okay? Just leave it.*****_

_-I will not! I have every right to hang out with Tori without him bugging me about it.-_

Anya cautiously sent a tendril into Levi's mind, easily finding a way through his walls. *****_He's thinking you're trying to take Ava.*****_

_Wha...who is this?! What are you doing in my head?!_

_*****Damn. I sent that to the wrong person.*****_ Anya realized. Now Levi knew she was in his head.

_*****It's Anya.*****_

_How are you in my head?!_

_*****It's not that hard.*****_

_-Now Anya, it's not nice to snoop.-_

*sigh* *****_Eithan.*****_

_You're BOTH in my head!_

_-Yeah dimwit, no duh.-_

_Why you son of a..._

_*****Both of you, shut up.*****_

_You can't tell me what to do Anya! I've got Ava to back me up._

_*****Hmmm, maybe, but I don't think so.*****_

_Well let's ask._

Anya sent a tendril to Ava. This is what they heard.

_Stain it red. Stain everything in beautiful red blood._ Ava hummed to herself.

_-Okay then, she's not paying any attention.-_

_*****Indubitably.*****_

_But still!_

_-Look Levi, I actually am helping you here. You need to stay away from her.-_

_Why would I do that?_

_-...Because, she is planning to break up with you.-_

Anya quickly connected to Eithan privately, *****_What are you doing?!*****_

_-We're going to be facing life or death here soon and we don't need him to get hurt. Ava wouldn't want that. But we're not going to tell her. They have to break up. It'll be messy but we don't have a choice.-_

_*****I don't agree with that.*****_

But it was already too late. Levi had learned how to shut out Anya and now blocked her from the conversation. Anya growled in frustration and linked herself with Eithan's tendril. She couldn't talk, but she could at least listen.

_I don't believe you._

_-Believe it buddy. She doesn't care about you anymore, but she didn't want to tell you yet.-_

_Who is she leaving me for then?_

_-Me.-_

"Liar!" Levi yelled out loud and lunged forward, attacking Eithan.

Eithan stepped to one side, as Levi shot past him, whirling around again, "You are a bastard!"

Ava snapped out of her zone and ran over, "Guys! What's going on? Stop!"

Unfortunately, she looked at Eithan first, "Why are you guys fighting?"

Levi was trembling, "Ava. Why?"

"Why what?"

"Don't act innocent! I know what you were planning to do!" he snapped, "I thought you truly cared! I thought we had a future!"

"We do! Levi what are you saying?!" Ava cried.

"You know what, I'm glad. You are such a conniving..."

"Levi that's enough." Anya said firmly, stepping in between them.

"Don't deny you enjoy this! You've wanted me out from the beginning!"

"I haven't been a big fan of the relationship, but no, right now I'm not enjoying this."

"You're lying. You can shut the f..."

"Enough." Seth snarled, stepping forward.

Levi backed up a step, looking at Ava who had tears in her eyes, "Levi..."

"Go away! You broke my heart Ava, I thought we would be together. I'll get you back, I swear it." he vented and stormed away.

Ava sank to her knees, trembling, "I don't understand. What...?"

"It's for the best Ava." Eithan said, following her down, "With what we might be doing, he is better off staying away."

Ava looked at him, "Did you have anything to do with this?" her gaze was pleading, demanding answers.

Eithan shook his head, "No. I'm sorry."

Anya frowned at him, *****_What are you doing?*****_

_-She can't know. We need to trust each other for now. I'll tell her when this is all over.-_

_I hope you know what you're doing brother._

_-...Me too.-_  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Two men in black walked into a very expensive restaurant, passing a sign that said:

**Welcome to Las Vegas!**

They went to the very back room, entering a dark room, lit only by a few candle dotted here and there. There was a table at the back, where a figure sat, his top half of his face hidden by the darkness.

"Sir, we looked up the faces as you requested. We found only one result of all four of them living in one state. Here it is." one of them pushed a tablet forward.

A pale hand took it, examining it. A small smile appeared, "Gentlemen, we have our destination."


	10. Holly Ball Fail

**And now, the climax begins. Dun dun dun! Okay, I'm done now. So sorry for not posting for such a long time! I've been real busy, plus writing on three other stories. Ugh. Enjoy! Review please!**

Another week past, the four meeting for three hours after school. Their bodies were quickly building up, learning how to run faster and leap further. This last day, Anya had gotten a small flame to start up in her hand. Seth had purchased three swords and a spear and they were quickly getting used to them. But now there was another thing that was quickly arriving. This Friday was the Holly Ball. But it wasn't any Holly Ball. This was a Halloween one. You could dress up, or go in dresses, it was up to you. Eithan and Seth hadn't told Ava and Anya who they were going as, and neither had they told them. Ava was going to Anya's house and from there, they were going to be picked up by Seth and Eithan. Ava arrived wearing a Corpse Bride dress with a big gap on the side, showing her drop dead beautiful legs with spaghetti straps, showing off her shoulders. She had learned how to grow her hair and it was the right length, curled. She had also painted her entire blue as well as her hair with one day dye. The makeup was perfect as well.

"Whoa! That's amazing!" Anya said, opening the door for her.

Ava smiled, "You look good too."

Anya looked embarrassed, then tipped her hat, grinning. She had decided to go as The Riddler, and had on a tight, sleeveless, green silk dress that ended about midway down the thigh, covered in purple question marks. She carried a gold cane with a question mark at the top, and had on a green bowler hat with a purple sash. Her boots were knee high and purple, as well as her elbow length purple gloves. Her hair was straightened and put into a bun. "Anyway, how are you?"

Ava shrugged. Levi had disappeared from the school. She knew he was around, but it was still saddening. She didn't know why he had just randomly broke up with her and it hurt.

"The boys are here." she said, seeing the car pull up.

The guys got out, looking at the girls in shock. Anya and Ava themselves were stunned speechless for a moment, then burst out laughing.

"Teme...I'll kill you with my Wind Scar!" Eithan threatened, pulling out the fake sword from his sheath. He was grinning though as he shook his bright red sleeves back, "This robe sucks!"

He was wearing an Inuyasha costume, with a wig and dog ears. Seth gave them all unemotional stares before smiling slightly, his dark brown eyes heightened by the magenta makeup and fake tattoos.

"Nice Sesshomaru costume. Though it'll look a little weird since we've clashed three different movies together." Anya said, walking down.

"That's the fun part!" Eithan said.

He looked at Ava and did a double take, "Wow. You look amazing."

Ava smiled, "Thanks. I've got a better idea instead of wigs though."

She pulled the wig off and put her hands on his head. Eithan's hair grew out until it reached the length needed.

"Wow thanks! This is even better." Eithan said as she stuck the ears back on.

Tori grinned and did the same to Seth. Now it was just creepy how much they looked like their past lives.

"Well, to the party we go." Seth said and they drove off.

They actually had a red carpet emerging from the school, with a line to pull your car up and get out. If you trusted the people to not steal your car. They just decided to walk in. Inside, the music let out a throbbing beat, filling the whole room. There were some good costumes. Tess waved at Karoline, who was wearing a zombie costume, then dragged Tori onto the dance floor as a good song came on. They soon forgot everything as they filled their head with music and sugar.  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Levi snuck into Ava's house. He didn't know exactly what he wanted to do, but her parents were gone so this was the time. Maybe wait until she got home and beg for her back, he didn't know. Or, maybe find a way to do something about Eithan. Why did she chose him out of all people? He wasn't even cute. Or funny, or smart...  
He sighed. He'd get her back, that much he knew. Heading to her room, he froze as he heard noises coming from the closed door. He crouched down, sneaking forward. Opening the door a crack, he saw two burly men searching her room.

"Why exactly are we doing this? We're looking for the girl, not her junk." one complained.

"Just keep searching until the Chief gets back." the other snapped.

A Chief? This was interesting. He inched forward before getting hit hard on the back, sending him flying forward and sprawling on the carpet.

"Good work men. I knew there was some human around here." a high, malevolent voice sounded from the shadows of the door.

"Who are you?" Levi spat.

"Oh? The whelp shows spunk." the owner of the voice stepped out.

Levi swallowed hard. He was a boy, only a year or two younger than him. Tall, his pale skin was unhealthy in the yellow light, his pupiless violet eyes staring at him as his long light violet hair waved slightly. He was wearing a white dress thing- a kimono, that's what Ava called them- with a black and red striped undergarment showing near the neck, long sleeves with a dusty light blue pentagon design, tied at the top with a similar colored cord. It was belted at the waist with a white cord and ballooned at the bottom. It was decorated with dusty blue and yellow buttons, two on the chest, two on each sleeve, and two on each leg. Not a very frightening garb, but the one wearing it was scary enough. He carried a huge spear and was barefoot.

"Whelp? I'm older than you." his voice quavered.

The kid laughed coldly, "I am hundreds of years old human. Do not let this body fool you. Although," he tilted his head, looking at him, "I could take your body if you think it is necessary."

"No!"

"I thought not. Anyway," he looked around the room, "Where is this... Navada? You obviously know her. I see pain and rage in your mind."

"I was...am her boyfriend."

"Oh? I do not think so. You were her...boyfriend shall we say, but she was stolen. By a boy named Eithan." he laughed again, "Of course she was. That union is not one you can break apart boy. They are meant to be together, as they were 500 years ago."

"Wh...what do you mean?"

"She has not told you? Well I can fix that. But you have to give me something in return."

"What?"

"Your allegiance."

Levi froze.

"I won't take your body. This one is sufficient. No, I want information on these four," he handed pictures to Levi.

Levi looked at each of the pictures, "What do I get in return?"

"To live. And I might be able to spare Ava."

"Only Ava." Levi said quickly, "I don't really care about the others. Well, I don't know Seth, but Eithan can die. And Anya I guess."

The boy gave a chilling smile, "Oh Anya will be alive. For a few days at least."

Levi frowned, "Did she do something to you?"

"She refused to die in pain."

Levi decided to not press the matter. He looked around. He would die if he didn't agree he knew. And with the chance that he might get Ava...

He nodded.

The boy smiled, "Good choice." he turned around and walked off, "We will get you more power later. For now, you will tell me where they are."

Levi followed nervously, "What is your name?"

The boy turned around, "My name is Hakudoshi."

Levi suddenly got a flashback of Ava talking to him years ago.

_"And this kid is so creepy!" Ava said, shutting her locker._

_"But he's not real."_

_"I know but he is an evil little kid! Although, his name is funny."_

_"What?"_

_"Hakudoshi. It means white child. Ironic right?"_

Levi continued after Hakudoshi, even more terrified than before.  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Ava quit the dance floor for a second, slumping next to Eithan and grabbing a drink. Eithan laughed, "Having fun?"

"Yes!"

He watched her down the drink before running after Anya again. The two of them danced, getting jostled around until they were out of sight of the guys. They paused for a second until they were joined by a young man, "Navada and Anya?"

"Yeah..."

"You have a visitor. Come with me."

They followed nervously. Going outside, they saw a black limo waiting in the front of the school. Walking out to it, they watched as the door opened.

"It's been too long Emiko. And Cynder of course."

Anya paled even further and Ava gripped her arm, "Hakudoshi."

A silence followed, in which Ava heard the first bars of This is Halloween. _I'll never be able to listen to this song again._

He stepped out, looking between them, "Just so we are clear. Make any attempt to contact Inuyasha or Sesshomaru, and the school will be blown to pieces. Understood?"

They nodded.

"Good, now come in." he slid back into the car.

Ava went in first, Anya quickly linking to all four as she was pushed in.


	11. Shit Just Got Real

**We're starting to wrap up this story. *tears up* Makes me sad. Anyways, please review! I'll love you for ever and ever!**

Eithan was looking for the girls when a quick message came to his mind.

*****_Eithan, Seth! Hakudoshi, hel..._*****

It quickly cut off. Eithan connected. **-**_Ava? Anya?_**-**

_Eithan. Did you hear?_

**-**_Hai. Come on, let's look for them._**-**

They made a huge circle in the school, not finding them. Walking outside, they went down the steps.

Seth tensed, _I have their scent._

_**-**Where?**-**_

_They got into something. With a familiar person._

_**-**Hakudoshi?**-**_

_Hai._

_**-**You know, I thought we were facing someone similar to Hakudoshi, not actually him.**-**_

_I guess not. Come, we will follow the car._ Seth ran off, Eithan following,_ **-**Wait!**-**_

_What?  
_  
_**-**We're gonna need some sort of weapons. And we're not up to full power. Let's get our swords first. And Anya's and Ava's as well.**-**_

_Agreed._  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Ava gripped Anya's hand tightly as they drove silently through the night. Hakudoshi had come at the worst possible time for them. They weren't ready and had almost no power. Hakudoshi meanwhile, was staring at them, his creepy smile making her uncomfortable. Quickly she felt Anya's connection to her fade and realized that she was shutting off her mind from Hakudoshi. She did the same and heard him laugh, "Smart. I was just thinking about trying to access your thoughts."

"Where are you taking us?" Anya asked with a glare.

"Somewhere were we won't be bothered."

"Oh? And then what?"

"Then? Then I wait for the brothers to come and then destroy this world. Or for now at least, this continent."

"Why? Why do this now?"

"To finish what I started. And what better way to do this then bring you back to watch in horror as I destroy the world you worked so hard to save."

Ava glared at him, "You're sick." she spat.

Hakudoshi looked at her and laughed, "Am I? Cynder you haven't been much better, walking around and fooling with human hearts. You should have known that revenge is a dangerous thing to play with. Or perhaps, it was all just a misunderstanding?"

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about this Levi character. The hate in him is astounding for a human. I must say I enjoy it immensely. Of course, it is because of you and Inuyasha that he has become this."

Ava paled, "Levi? But he...I didn't do anything! You stay away from him!"

"Too late. And you didn't do anything to him, I know. It's sad really, what people will do when they think it's the right thing. Inuyasha really isn't that smart to think that hurting you would fix the problem is he?"

Anya bowed her head and Ava felt panic begin to build in her chest, "What...what do you mean?"

"Ava don't listen to him." Anya urged.

Hakudoshi smiled, "In Inuyasha's attempt to get rid of your boyfriend, he purposely told Levi that you were breaking up with him. He lied, and broke your heart to make the problem go away. Oh it was for the best of course. To save him, keep him from being killed. But who would believe that? Inuyasha hated Levi, he just wanted to get him away from you. Unfortunately, he underestimated what Levi would do for revenge and to get you back. It's quite horrible isn't it?" he asked with a laugh of delight.

"Shut up bastard." Anya snarled, gripping Ava's hand tighter.

"Even in a human's body you're still full of fire aren't you Emiko? I'm glad. I was hoping I would have a few days to let you bleed out."

Anya felt fear shudder through her, but tried to ignore it as they pulled up to a huge warehouse in the middle of nowhere. The doors opened and they were shoved out, Ava still in shock and disbelief. They approached the big doors, Anya noticing the guards that patrolled the top roof, around the building, and at the front. There was something strange about them, their height, and the muscle build.

"What did you do to these men?" she asked Hakudoshi.

"Oh you noticed? Good. I have given them muscle growth. A lot of muscle growth. They are now almost as strong as a demon. And with their firepower, they will give Inuyasha and Sesshomaru something to think about for awhile. Meanwhile, we can watch from safely inside." he concluded as the doors opened. A figure stepped out from the darkness, taller than before, with muscles that were bulging from his arms and chest, though not in a healthy way. His dark brown eyes now danced with a feverish light, a red tinge making them glow in the gloom. He was now wearing grey armor that covered his body like a tight fitting suit. An assault rifle was held in his hands, with a Magnum strapped to his waist and bullets in a sheath going across his chest. He smiled at Ava, the insane light growing, "Hi Ava."

"L...Levi?! Oh my..." Ava covered her mouth with shaking hands, "What happened to you? What did you do?"

"The Chief gave me an upgrade. I've been infused with demon blood and some muscle enhancers. I'm now as strong as any demon. And once Eithan is dead, I'll be good enough to be with you, better even!"

Ava was still frozen in horror, "No. No Levi! I liked you the way you were! And it...it wasn't me! Please stop this! Why are you helping Hakudoshi?!"

"To get you back. And get revenge on all those I hate. Including Eithan."

"Oh please don't hold back on the account that I'm standing right here. You wouldn't mind me dead either." Anya snapped.

He looked at her, "Oh no, I'd love it if you were dead. That way you won't be telling her what and what not to do, getting in my way."

"Levi!" Ava cried.

"Well it's about time you said that. Feel better?"

"Yes, much."

Anya rolled her eyes as they began to move again, feeling disgusted at what she'd just seen. Ava just walked by her side, looking like a zombie. They walked up sets of stairs till they stopped at a floor about halfway up, going through a few rooms to one that was smack in the middle of the warehouse. Here there were two metal chairs that Ava and Anya were bound to by thick chains. Anya laid her head back and took in a deep breath, a memory she had not gotten yet flashing into her mind. In it she was in a similar position, being bound to a wood wall with a table of knives sat in front of her. She opened her mind for a minute to check on Ava. She was scared, but so was Anya. Reaching inwards, she touched her mind, humming soothingly to her. *****_It's going to be alright.*_

_I believe you. This has happened before, right?_

_*****To a certain extent yeah. Plus Seth and Eithan will find out what happened and come.*****_

_Is it true? What Hakudoshi said? Did Eithan really do that?_

_*****Yes. But he didn't do it for the reasons that Hakudoshi said. He just wanted to spare you the grief you would feel if Levi got hurt or killed.*****_

_Yeah look how well that one went. Levi's worse off than he was before._

_*****None of us thought he'd go this far.*****_

_Why didn't he tell me?! I asked if he'd known what Levi was talking about and he denied it!_

_*****He was gonna tell you after all this was over, but he needed you to trust him for now.*****_

After that Ava became silent, retreating from the bond. Anya sighed and closed up her mind. Hakudoshi had left, but he would be back, probably with some new toys. Until then, she had to mentally prepare herself. There was no way out of here. Unless...

She remembered the day she had made a small fire in her hands. If she could heat up the metal of her chains, she might be able to slip out of them. After that, she wasn't sure what she'd do, but it was worth a shot. Concentrating, she created a small fire that licked at the inside of her cuffs. If no one looked too closely, they wouldn't notice the faint glow.  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Seth pressed the accelerator closer to the floor of his car, watching the landscape around him turning into a blur of movement. Eithan was sitting next to him, tense as a board, neither of them speaking. They had raced home, grabbing their weapons before heading back out. They had found the road the limo had took and since it went straight, there was no need to sniff them out. There was no telling what scheme Hakudoshi had planned, and since Seth's most recent memory consisted of seeing Emiko dead and bleeding after being kidnapped by him, he was agitated and fearful. After a few more minutes of driving, Eithan suddenly flung out his arm, "Look!"

Seth swerved hard, bringing the car to a screeching stop as it slid across the pavement, ending up lengthwise along the road, "What?"

"Lights. Through those trees. Looks like a building of some sort."

They got out and carefully made their way through the trees, landing on branches high above the ground as they examined their destination.

"Nice warehouse. Well fortified." Eithan noted.

"Guards on the roof, patrolling the ground, and some snipers in the windows." Seth said quietly, "I am thinking we should take them out first."

"Wait, we're going in there?! Seth they have guns! Good ones!"

"I never thought Inuyasha would back down from a fight." Seth said, looking at him shrewdly.

"I'm not completely Inuyasha. We don't have the ability to do this Seth. We don't have our abilities." Eithan said, looking at him sadly, "As much as I wish we did."

Seth was silent for a moment, then he looked over at him with a smile, "Perhaps we do."

"Huh?"

"Look, I think it has been long enough that we should have our powers by now. But we do not. Or maybe we do, we just have to allow them."

"You're talking in riddles."

"I think that in order to get our powers, we have to unlock them. We have to use them when they are direly needed. Which is now."

"Okay but how do we unlock them?"

"We ask."

"Who?"

"Who do you think baka? Inuyasha and Sesshomaru, the ones inside of us."

Eithan shook his head, "That's...I don't know."

"It is not like we have a choice hanyou!" Seth snarled, getting angry.

"Fine, fine, we'll try it."

They both closed their eyes, silently asking for help. Seth felt something shift and saw Sesshomaru standing in front of him in his mind's eye, _Emiko is in danger. I need your help.  
_  
_**Do you realize that you can never go back if you accept this? You will see the world differently.**_

_I understand._

_**Then clear your mind.**_

Seth did so, then felt something bubbling up inside him. It started in his chest, then slowly began to spread through his body, a strange tingling feeling. It gave way to a pain which followed, then abruptly stopped as it became unbearable. He opened his eyes and narrowed them, looking at the world as it sharpened even more than it had before. Looking over at Eithan, he saw him looking right back, his eyes gold and slitted. He cracked his knuckles and grinned, "Now **this** is power. Let's go kick some ass."

Seth shook his head,_ Ridiculous. He is so cocky._ that thought made him smile very faintly, _I guess that I am definitely Sesshomaru now. Even in this pathetic costume._  
He unsheathed his sword, looking at it as it sparked with power. In it's sheath, Emiko's sword began shaking. He placed a hand on it to calm it, looking over once more at Eithan, "Let us go."

They leapt forward, silent as shadows. Seth landed next to the snipers, killing them before they could even move. He then joined Eithan as he unsheathed his sword, "KAZE NO KIZU!"

The Wind Scar crashed into the building as alarms started blaring. In seconds, they were surrounded. Eithan grinned and attacked without a second's thought, Seth right behind him.


	12. Their Last Act

**We are now on the second-to-last chapter of this story. But do not fear, I have more stories to post! They just won't be Inuyasha. Sorry :(  
****Anyway, take pity on an author and send me a review please? I love those things!**

Hakudoshi stood in front of the girls, examining the bloody knife when he heard the alarms go off. Up until the Wind Scar crashed into the warehouse, he had been testing his new knives on the girls. Ava was covered in gashes and small stab wounds, the fact she was still human preventing him from doing anything too drastic. She looked up as she heard the alarms and nudged Anya as best she could, "Anya! Anya!"

Anya looked up, her vision blurred from blood that was trickling down her face from a gash in her forehead. Hakudoshi had started to cut down the same place he had before, down from the back of her neck. She winced as she moved her neck, "What?"

"Listen"

They looked up as Hakudoshi laughed, "So they've come. It looks like you have your hanyou and youkai back."

Seeing their confused looks, he gestured to one of the men, "Pull up a visual."

A screen was lowered down and flickered to life, showing Seth and Eithan fighting their way through the guards. Anya gasped as she saw Seth's eyes flicker to the screen, glimmering dark gold, "What...?"

"It looks like they have allowed themselves to fully become Sesshomaru and Inuyasha in order to save you. How sweet." Hakudoshi mocked.

Ava snarled at him, "Then you're in a mess of trouble if they're coming here. What can you do?"

"Oh if they break through, I'll have a surprise waiting for them. That's if they can get through Levi."

"Levi?"

"Of course. You don't think I did that to him for the fun of it did you?"

"Yes." Anya muttered.

"Well yes, but I also did it to have a powerful bodyguard. Just you wait." he smirked and turned back to the screen.  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Seth looked up as he split another guard in half, "We are close."

Eithan looked up and nodded, "Let's hurry."

They charged up the stairs. Suddenly Seth yanked Eithan back, throwing him to one side as a rocket came soaring past their heads, just missing where Eithan had been a second before.

"A rocket launcher? No way." Eithan said as he got up.

A figure came out from the darkness, "Oh way. I'm so glad that I can kill you Eithan."

"Levi? Geez what happened to you?"

"I became my true self."

"Yeah sure." Eithan muttered, "Look Ava's in there, you need to let us by!"

"No." he shot another missile.

Seth and Eithan dived to opposite sides as it exploded. Eithan got up, shaking his head, "Why not? Dude that's Hakudoshi in there with her! He's gonna hurt them!"  
"No he won't. He promised he'd keep Ava alive for me, and so he will. Anya is probably dead though." he said as an afterthought.

Seth snarled in anger and attacked him. To his surprise, Levi grabbed his arm, sending him flying backwards. He struggled up as Eithan swung his sword, "KAZE NO KIZU!"

The Wind Scar hit home, smashing into Levi. Dust clouded the brother's vision, clearing slowly away to show Levi still standing, a pink barrier flickering around him.  
"Damn!" Eithan cursed.

Levi laughed maniacally, "You thought you could kill me with that? Oh no, I'm much stronger now!"

Seth closed his eyes in frustration. Valuable minutes were slipping away. He heard the whir of bullets and leaped into the air as Levi shot at them with his magnum. He was about to use Bakusaiga when he heard Eithan's voice, "Levi! Are you mad because you think Ava broke up with you?"

Seth opened his eyes in shock and saw Eithan standing right in front of Levi, Levi's gun trained on his heart.

"She did break up with me! But I will get her back!" Levi shouted.

"No Levi. She was never going to break up with you. She...she loved you." Eithan said softly, "I lied to you because I knew that if you were hurt or killed, she would never be the same."

"What? No, it was her! She broke my heart!"

"No, that was me. I lied Levi. That's why she was so confused. It's my fault, so please, kill me." Eithan stepped closer until the gun was pressed against his chest. "But not yet. Hakudoshi has her and I guarantee that he won't let her live. Over 500 years ago, he killed us all without a second thought. We're his enemies. He doesn't care about Ava or you, he just wants revenge."

"NO! You're lying!" Levi screamed.

"Am I?" Eithan looked him in the eyes, "Am I Levi?"

Levi faltered for one second.

That one second was all Eithan needed. Quick as a flash, he struck Levi on the side of the head, knocking him unconscious. He beckoned to Seth, "Come on, we need to go."

Seth ran after him, slightly impressed.

They ignored the stairs, jumping into the air and landing on the middle level. Running through the rooms, they came upon Anya and Ava strapped to chairs in the middle of the room, both bleeding badly.

"Cy...Ava!" Eithan yelled, running forward with Seth behind him.

"No stop! Don't come...!" Anya yelled but it was too late.

A green light filled the room, freezing Seth and Eithan to the spot. Anya and Ava struggled, but to no avail. A childish laugh filled the room, "Well done, I'm impressed. You were even dumber than before."

"Hakudoshi." Seth growled.

"Yes. Now is the time for you to watch as I take over the world."

"Oh? And how are you going to do that?"

"By taking your power. Please fasten your seatbelts for this will be painful." he laughed and the green light began to spin around them until their world was a green blur. Anya yelled in anger and broke her chains, but could do no more. She didn't have any of her power. Slumping over, she closed her eyes as her energy began to fade. _I need help. Emiko, help me. Teskide!_

A warm light filled her soul and she was suddenly taken into her mind's eye. Emiko stood there, smiling at her, _**You wish to become me? I warn you, you will never be the same.**_

_I have to. I have to save them._

_**Then clear your mind.**_

Anya did so and felt warmth spread through her entire body. It grew hotter until she felt like she was burning. Just as the pain became too much, it left her. She opened her eyes, her vision improving even more than before. She looked down at her now long claws and grinned. She stood up and walked over to Ava, "Ava. Open your mind. Become Cynder."

Ava looked up, "What?"

"Do it."

Ava closed her eyes and saw Cynder.

After a few moments, Anya saw energy surround Ava, then disperse. Ava looked up, her eyes white and slitted. She gave a devilish grin that sent chills up Anya's spine, "Hey Emiko."

"Hey Cynder."

They stood up and walked over to Seth and Eithan. Ava looked up into Eithan's gold eyes, "Sup Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha's eyes widened, then he shrugged as best he could, "Oh you know. Just chillin here. Cause I can't move. You wanna help me out?"

"Hmmm..."

"Cynder, this is really starting to hurt. He's taking my power."

Cynder noticed now that she too was feeling pain, "Alright."

She held out her hand and a spear shimmered into existence. Taking it, she swung it, creating a funnel of energy that surrounded Inuyasha, freeing him. He shook himself, "Better."

They turned to Emiko and Sesshomaru, who had also been freed. Together, they looked around as the pressure increased.

"Okay people, we need to get out of this. Now." Emiko said.

"Yeah but how? It's not something we can destroy."

"There has to be a source somewhere. Let's find it."

They looked as best they could, fighting the increasing pain.

"There!" Cynder said, pointing.

Through the light, they could see a glowing generator.

"How do we get it?"

"I...dunno..."

Emiko sank slowly to one knee. It was too hard to think, and she was hurting. Looking over, she saw Cynder in a similar predicament, clutching her head as Inuyasha held her. They were both on the ground as well. Sesshomaru was faring slightly better, but he alone couldn't destroy the thing. He looked down at Emiko and knelt next to her, gripping her shoulders to support her. The world was starting to fade...

Suddenly the pain stopped and the green light died, the sound of a machine shutting off clearly audible. They looked up to see a familiar figure struggling up.

"Levi?!" Cynder asked in shock.

Levi had shut off the generator. He walked unsteadily up to them, looking at Cynder, tears in his eyes, "Ava..."

"Hmph. Stupid boy." came a voice and Hakudoshi appeared behind him, stabbing Levi through the stomach.

"Levi!" Cynder screamed.

Levi crumpled to the ground as Hakudoshi stepped over him, "I guess I'll have to make due with the energy I have. Let's create a weapon, shall we?"

"You...son of a bitch..." Inuyasha snarled.

Hakudoshi laughed and walked over to the generator. Emiko struggled up, seeing Cynder do the same, "We have to stop him."

"Oh I don't think you will." Hakudoshi flipped a switch and energy started swirling around him and the generator.

Cynder grabbed her spear, "We have to...how did we do it last time?"

"We...used ourselves and all energy in our bodies. We only just stopped it." Emiko answered.

"We will do it again. We can not let him win." Sesshomaru snarled, standing up.

They all stood in front of him as the energy turned to miasma. Hakudoshi's eyes pierced the gloom as he laughed maniacally, "You cannot stop me now."

"Yes we can!" Inuyasha yelled, yanking out his sword, "KAZE NO...KIZU!"

Sesshomaru swung Bakusaiga as Emiko did the same with Fireheart. Cynder sent a column of energy forward. Their powers collided, creating a ball of power. However, it was weak, and it was all they had. Cynder felt the world pitch as she struggled to stand. It wasn't enough, they were going to lose.

Suddenly, an arrow came soaring above their heads, piercing the miasma in front of them. A boomerang came flying after it, sending the ball of energy speeding forward. It struck the hole created by the arrow, hitting Hakudoshi. His wail echoed everywhere as all but his head was destroyed. A powerful wind came from behind them, sucking everything backwards. Inuyasha stabbed his sword into the ground, holding on to Cynder as the miasma and Hakudoshi passed them, his voice coming out, "Impossible...they're dead..."

The wind stopped and they all turned around to see a monk sealing up his hand. Though he had just sucked up Hakudoshi, he was transparent, with faint colors.

"Miroku." Emiko said in shock.

"Look! Kagome and Sango are here too! And Shippo!" Cynder cried in happiness.

Inuyasha looked at them, eyes wide with wonder. They smiled gently and nodded, turning into mist and swirling away.

"That was their last act." Sesshomaru said.

Emiko smiled, "Arigato mina."

"A...va..." a voice groaned out behind them.

"Levi!" Cynder cried, whirling around and running over to him.

They gathered behind her as she knelt by his side. He looked up at her, the crazy look in his eyes gone, "I'm sorry..."

"Don't talk. We're gonna get you help." Cynder looked over to Emiko, about to ask for Keirsha, then realized that the phoenix had never come. Neither had Aika. They too, had been destroyed and hadn't been resurrected. That thought, with the fact that Levi was dying caused tears to come, falling down her cheeks. Levi smiled, "You're crying...don't cry..." he looked up into her white eyes, "Guess I...didn't have much of a chance did I?"

She smiled through her tears, "No I..."

"It's fine. As long...as long as you're happy..." he drew in a shuddering breath, "Ava." he said with fear.

"Yes?"

The crazy light appeared again, "My heart... is yours!" he took a hand and plunged it into his chest. Cynder watched in horror as he ripped out something and held it out before collapsing to the ground dead.

"What was that?" Inuyasha asked.

"His heart. He literally gave is heart to me." Cynder said quietly.

As they stood there, Emiko felt something fading. As she looked down at her hands, she saw her claws slowly shrink. Looking over at Sesshomaru, she saw his eyes turn back to their dark brown. He was Seth once more. But now Sesshomaru had been unlocked, so his power would always be there. She held out her hand and sure enough, a flame appeared in her hand. Seth came over and touched her shoulder gently. She looked up at him and smiled, touching the monoko on his right shoulder. Sometime during the battle, all of their clothing had reverted to the original ones. She now wore white chain mail and black pants that were like straight leg yoga pants. Walking over to Ava, she put her arms around her as she began to cry silently.  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Ava sat down on the roof of the warehouse, watching the sun rise into the sky. Her parents would be furious, but right now, she didn't care. She heard footsteps behind her as Eithan walked over to sit down, "Hi."

"Hey."

He took a deep breath, "Hey, Ava..."

"I know."

"What?"

"I know that you lied to Levi. That you told him I was going to break up with him."

"O...Oh."

She looked over at his downcast face and couldn't help but smile slightly, "But I also know what you said to him during the battle. You changed him. Thank you."  
Eithan looked up in shock, then smiled, "Hey, whatever works right?"

She shook her head in exasperation and went back to watching the sun casting its ray of pink and red across the sky.

Eithan looked sideways at her. She looked beautiful in the light, her hair shimmering its golden color, and her eyes standing out against her tan skin. He had learned a lot from those eyes. Without thinking much, he gently turned her head towards him, leaned forward, and kissed her softly before she could do anything.

Ava's eyes widened with shock. She hadn't expected this. Really it was almost a little rude, because she had just lost her boyfriend, but right now she realized that she didn't care. She closed her eyes and slipped her hands around his neck, leaning into the kiss with more enthusiasm. After a moment, they reluctantly pulled away. Feeling that the silence was awkward, Eithan grinned and punched his fist into the air, "Score! I just kissed a beautiful girl!"

Ava couldn't help but laugh at his triumphant face, "Keep saying that, and you'll get more."  
Raising an eyebrow, Eithan put his arm around her shoulders as she snuggled into him, and the two of them watched the sun finished its dramatic entrance into the sky together.


	13. Livin' The Good Life

**Ladies and Gentlemen, I present to you the last, short chapter for this story. But don't go away for I have more stories to post. Enjoy, and review please!**

_2 Years Later..._

"Well done, class of 2017. Make us proud!"

Screams of happiness erupted from the 500 some students as graduation hats were flung into the air. About an hour later, everyone was talking happily, saying goodbye to boyfriends and good friends that were leaving or staying. Many tears were being shed as Anya dodged around the bodies, feeling for the thrum of Ava's mind to tell her she was close. Finding her, she ran up and leapfrogged over her back, "Hey!"

"Anya!" Ava shoved her playfully.

"What? Just saying hi." Anya said, grinning.

This was it. Their last day in Legion Kansas. The day after the battle, they had all decided to stay in this town until the end of high school, then they would set off, traveling the earth. Seth and Eithan joined them as they watched the people around them talking happily. Anya leaned against Seth's shoulder, feeling his heartbeat through their connection, a deep thrum that always calmed her. Anya and Ava's parents came up, "Smile! We want pictures!"

"Mom!" Anya and Ava exclaimed at the same time.

"We're going to be with each other for a long time mom! We don't need pictures!" Anya exclaimed. They had told their parents about them, seeing no other way around it. After lots of talking, some proof, and a few hysterical moments, they had gotten them to believe.

"We know but you guys are going to change! Don't you want something to remind you how it all began?" Anya's mom persuaded.

"Plus **we** want pictures to remember you by!" Ava's mom added.

After much sighing, they allowed pictures to be taken before breaking up. They were all going to their houses to get some things set up, then heading off. Then they were all meeting back up here. Ava got home and heaved a happy sigh before changing into her purple and white striped T-shirt, short jean shorts, and hiking boots, pulling her hair into a ponytail and clipping her shark teeth necklace around her neck. She grabbed her spear and a photo album with some pictures in it. Then she ran outside and got into her car, driving to the school as the others arrived. They had decided to take two cars, Ava's and Seth's. Eithan and Ava were riding in hers and Anya and Seth would ride in his. Eventually they would probably have to leave them, but for now they wanted to take their awesome rides around. Ava got out to see Eithan and Seth standing there, both in muscle T-shirts and pants. Seth's sword sat at his hip, belted by Sesshomaru's purple and yellow cloth. He said that he wanted some sort of his former life with him. Eithan had his sword also at his hip and wore no shoes. He grinned at her as he raked through his hair nervously. Ava had shortened their hair back to their original length, which they both agreed felt better. She went up to him and nudged him playfully, receiving a shove of reply. Anya arrived soon after her, having to run there. She still wore the black pants, but had leather boots on and a black T-shirt that said **It's true, we're all a little insane**. She ran up to Seth and stood by him, grinning, "Ready to go?"

"Yeah. Where's your sword?" Eithan asked.

"Oh, I'm using a back sheath." she turned around, showing them a sheath that sat sideways across her back, "Feels easier."

They all stood for a minute, looking up at the high school. It had all began here. Ava took in a deep breath, then headed for her car, "Let's go people. I don't want to waste any more time!"

"Besides, we'll be back for holidays with our families. You get to meet my cousins." Anya said as she poked Seth, who glared at her, "Hell no."

"Hell yes! Oh, and I call driving!" she yelled, running for the car.

"Hey!" Seth ran after her, using his demonic speed to reach the car before she did.

"Cheater!"

"Am not."

Ava laughed and took Eithan's hand, "Come on, let's go."

"I assume you're driving."

"If you want to get your hands chopped off, then by all means, take the wheel." she gave him her devil grin.

Laughing and teasing, the four all drove off into the setting sun, the unknown lying before them, the only thing they had or needed, was each other. To face the new day.

**The End**

Songs:  
1. Angel of Darkness- Alex C _The Four's Fight Song_

2. Die Young- Ke$ha

3. Burn It To The Ground- Nickelback

4. Heavy In Your Arms- Florence + The Machine _Tori_

5. Sometimes- Skillet _Seth_

6. This Is Halloween- Marilyn Manson _Hakudoshi_

7. Thousand Years- Christina Perri _Tess_

8. In The End- Black Veil Brides

9. Dark Side- Kelly Clarkson

10. Love The Way You Lie- Eminem ft. Rihanna _Eithan_

11. Fallen Angels- Black Veil Brides


End file.
